


The Secret

by daisy_illusive



Category: NCT (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Magic, Romance, Smut, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Hace miles de años, un oráculo predijo que una gran oscuridad se cernería sobre toda la civilización cuando los planetas se alinearan... pero esta profecía es un secreto que solo las personas destinadas a evitar este mal conocen.





	1. Prólogo

          La memoria de los seres humanos es demasiado corta y solo se remonta a unos pocos de siglos atrás, apenas puede abarcar un periodo de tiempo y el conocimiento adquirido poco a poco se va perdiendo en favor de la nueva forma de vida, llena de comodidades en la que no hace falta recordar nada, una vida que no contempla lo mismo que aquellos antepasados que, en su día, comenzaron a poblar el planeta hasta la humanidad se extendió por todo el globo. Esos antepasados que tenían una serie de creencias y que habían vivido respetando a sus dioses, dioses que habían velado por ellos desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento… dioses que bien podían ser la solución o la causa de todos sus males.

 

          Demasiados siglos atrás como para que los humanos pudieran recordarlo, los dioses que siempre habían estado junto a ellos, estuvieron a punto de extinguir a toda la humanidad por un capricho, por un amor imposible. El enfrentamiento de los dioses traspasó el plano divino y las luchas se realizaron en el suelo que pisaban las personas, provocando catástrofes naturales, hambrunas, epidemias, muertes… hasta que finalmente éste se terminó. No muchas personas recuerdan este episodio de la Historia de Cosmic Earth, solo han sido unas pocas las privilegiadas que han podido conocer, con más o menos detalles, lo ocurrido. Un suceso que ha sido transmitido de generación en generación y que jamás ha sido descubierto por el resto de la humanidad, un suceso de graves consecuencias que, hasta la fecha, todavía no tiene una solución real.

 

          El enfrentamiento entre los dioses hace siglos, hizo que el Panteón se modificara y que aquel dios que había creado el problema fuera exiliado a vivir en una de las lunas de Cosmic Earth, sin forma de regresar. Sin embargo, un oráculo predijo que algún día el mal regresaría. La oscuridad se cerniría sobre aquel bello lugar cuando los planetas que giraban en torno a la misma estrella se alinearan… y solo una persona con poderes extraordinarios podría detenerlo y condenarlo para siempre…

 

          Ahora, aquel momento, estaba a punto de llegar y quienes estaban al corriente de este hecho, debían buscar la manera de evitarlo desesperadamente… o perecer en el intento.


	2. Capítulo Primero

         En el lugar más elevado de Cosmic Earth se encontraba el hogar de los dioses que antaño velaban por la seguridad de los inquilinos de aquel planeta. Hacía siglos que los humanos habían dejado de creer en ellos, movidos por el impulso del desarrollo del conocimiento científico, y los dioses habían acabado por despreocuparse de lo que sucedía a nivel del suelo. Ahora, todos ellos se dedicaban a los placeres de la vida mientras prolongaban su existencia vacía década tras década, siglo tras siglo, milenio tras milenio… no obstante, todavía quedaba una divinidad en aquel panteón que seguía vigilante.

 

         Bona, la hermosa diosa de la paz, seguía observando qué hacían los humanos y cómo podía ayudarlos a mantener alejados los conflictos que siempre mermaban la población y que causaban tantos males irreparables. Solo ella miraba tanto a la tierra que se extendía a las faldas de aquel monte sagrado cómo al cielo que cubría sus cabezas. Solo ella atendía a las demandas de los humanos y solo era ella quien observaba los astros, esperando a que éstos le indicaran que había llegado el momento en el que debían comenzar todos los preparativos para acabar con el mal que se cernía sobre ellos.

 

         La diosa miraba al cielo plagado de nubes, observando entre la blancura y esponjosidad de éstas el satélite mayor de los dos que aquel planeta tenía orbitando a su alrededor. No había ninguna actividad, desde que observaba aquella formación rocosa nunca había habido nada extraño en ella, pero Bona sabía que algo había cambiado aunque no pudiera verlo, lo sentía en cada centímetro de piel de su cuerpo, sentía que él se estaba haciendo más fuerte cada día que pasaba.

 

         El momento final estaba muy cerca… y solo esperaba poder estar preparada para poder enfrentarse de nuevo a quien había amado desde hacía tanto tiempo. Bona cerró sus ojos y dejó de pensar en ello. Hacía milenios que había tomado la determinación de detenerlo, de luchar contra él para que no pudiera llevar a cabo aquella venganza que había jurado obtener antes de ser enviado a la que todavía seguía siendo su cárcel.

 

         La diosa lucharía. Lo haría por el bien de los seres humanos que se habían encomendado a ella desde los albores de los tiempos… lo haría aunque su corazón, aquel que jamás pensó podría latir con intensidad, se terminara de marchitar y su cuerpo acabara por ser aquel caparazón vacío de sentimientos que siempre tendría que haber sido.

 

★★★

 

         La oscuridad lo cubría todo como un manto, suave y cálido en aquella noche de verano en la que el bosque estaba silencioso como nunca antes lo había estado. Las aves nocturnas no rompían el silencio con sus llamados y las criaturas que correteaban por el herbáceo suelo tampoco hacían sus característicos ruidos, convirtiendo aquella noche en algo sumamente extraño, pero a la vez conocido. El silencio en el Bosque Sagrado, tal y como estaba escrito, habría de ser uno de los preludios de que un mal sin precedentes se avecinaba.

 

            La joven que caminaba por el bosque, envuelta en pieles de animales no sentía el calor de aquella noche, pero sí sentía que algo estaba a punto de pasar, era una certeza que habitaba en su corazón y que cada día se hacía más y más fuerte hasta que llegara el momento final… pero cuando eso sucediera, ella debía de estar preparada. Por ese mismo motivo, se adentraba más y más en el bosque, acompañada por el débil susurro que las almohadilladas patas de su acompañante hacían al pisar la hierba, queriendo llegar hasta el mismísimo corazón de éste, el lugar en el que debía permanecer y estar atenta a cada cambio que se produjera en el cielo nocturno.

 

            Sus pies descalzos casi no rozaban el suelo que pisaba, más que caminar, parecía que levitaba sobre éste, haciendo que de esta forma no quedaran huellas de sus pasos por el lugar, ya que ningún otro habitante de aquel bosque debía saber hacia dónde se había marchado. Aquella misión era su cometido, así se lo habían encomendado hacía tanto tiempo que ya apenas recordaba, un tiempo en el que aún podía notar los cambios de temperatura en su nívea y delicada piel.

 

            Sin previo aviso, su acompañante se detuvo y gruñó  bajo, gruñido que reverberó en el bosque y que rompió el silencio. La joven se agachó junto a él con un movimiento suave y abrazó el cuello del peludo animal, sintiendo bajo sus manos su pulso irregular. Él también estaba notando que se acercaban a su destino y sentía la misma inquietud que ella dentro de su pecho.

 

            —Tranquilo… —le susurró dulcemente—. Estoy aquí contigo y nunca te dejaré.

 

         El animal, aquel espíritu sagrado del bosque que había tomado la forma material de un lobo de pelaje grisáceo y blanco, se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta que lo hizo del todo y la joven pudo respirar tranquila de nuevo. Ella se levantó del suelo y alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo, buscando cualquier cambio en él que pudiera observar entre las ramas del follaje. Se retiró el suave y fino cabello de su rostro, colocándolo detrás de una de sus puntiagudas orejas y tras esto suspiró.

 

         Todavía no se apreciaba ningún cambio en el cielo, pero éste no tardaría en producirse, por lo que debía darse prisa.

 

         YeoReum acarició levemente la cabeza del lobo para indicarle que debían volver a caminar por el bosque y ser veloces. Su destino todavía quedaba bastante lejos y no le quedaba demasiado tiempo. El hada comenzó a correr, guiada por los malos sentimientos que reverberaban en su corazón y que provenían del lugar al que se dirigía, siendo seguida inmediatamente de su fiel acompañante.

 

★★★

 

            La puerta de la vieja casa se abrió lentamente con un chirrido que denotó que las bisagras necesitaban urgentemente un poco de aceite para volver a funcionar como lo hacían antes y un pasillo largo que cruzaba la vivienda desde la parte delantera hasta la trasera apareció ante los ojos de las tres chicas que se encontraban en la entrada. En el lado izquierdo, según su perspectiva, se abrían una serie de puertas, mientras que hacia la derecha solo había una escalera que subía a la segunda planta de aquel adosado. Aquella que había abierto la puerta y que todavía sujetaba el juego de llaves con el que lo había hecho, inspiró hondo, notando un aroma vagamente familiar, mezclado con el olor a cerrado y partículas de polvo, que todavía recordaba perfectamente y supo que en el interior todo debía seguir igual que cuando la casa fue dejada, hacía ya más de una década.

 

            La chica guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos y echó a andar hacia el interior de la casa, sabiendo sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás que sus otras dos acompañantes la seguían de cerca. La puerta fue cerrada con suavidad a sus espaldas con solo un pensamiento mientras se dirigía hacia la primera puerta y entraba en la habitación que ésta guardaba, aquel salón comedor en el que cuando era pequeña jugó mientras era observada por sus progenitores, los recuerdos de su niñez agolpándose en su mente por cada mueble tapado con una sábana que iba destapando cuando parpadeaba.

 

            —Todo sigue igual a como lo recordaba —murmuró, llamando la atención de las otras dos chicas, que lo miraban todo con la curiosidad de quien no había estado antes en aquel lugar.

            —Nunca pensamos que en un lugar tan corriente como este hubiera tal cantidad de magia en el ambiente —comentó la mayor de las dos hermanas.

            —Es extraño —completó la menor.

            —Esta casa siempre ha estado habitada por miembros de mi familia —la chica que las había llevado hasta allí se giró para mirarlas mientras hablaba, notando cómo éstas estaban tomándose de las manos, como solía ser natural en ellas—. Y todos han dejado una pequeña impronta de su magia en ella.

 

            Ambas movieron su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo al unísono, seguramente notando los distintos poderes mágicos que se respiraban en aquel ambiente y DaWon les dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

 

         Tras esto, siguió con su recorrido por la casa, comenzando a adecentarla porque aquel lugar sería donde vivirían hasta que encontraran lo que habían ido a buscar allí. Las gemelas la siguieron por toda la vivienda, sin querer separarse de ella hasta que todo estuviera en orden, quizás su ayuda no era mucha, teniendo en cuenta que sus capacidades mágicas aún no se había desarrollado del todo, pero su presencia y calidez eran bastante reconfortantes para alguien que había pasado los últimos años de su vida solitariamente buscando cualquier indicio que la llevara hasta aquel objeto que tanto ansiaba encontrar.

 

            Apenas había pasado una hora desde la llegada de las tres chicas a la casa cuando ya habían llegado hasta la buhardilla, lugar en el que se encontraban varias estanterías plagadas de libros de magia, de todas las especialidades, con todos los conocimientos que cualquier persona con un mínimo de afinidad con la magia pudiera desarrollar sus poderes. Aquel lugar siempre había sido el santuario de la pequeña DaWon, el lugar donde mejoraba día a día y el único en el que antaño podía usar su magia sin que nadie la juzgara por ello.

 

            Allí se guardaban la mayor parte de sus recuerdos y allí, la chica estaba segura que se encontraba el libro que estaba buscando, el libro que la ayudaría a librar su pequeña batalla contra el mal que se avecinaba.

 

★★★

 

            El sol brillaba alto cuando un grupo de amigos llegó a la playa virgen que habían escogido para pasar un par de días, con la sola compañía del sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la costa y simplemente disfrutando de estar los unos con los otros antes de comenzar otra vez a tener responsabilidades de las que no podían escapar. Los últimos días de su libertad comenzaban y terminaban en aquel lugar para todos, menos para una persona, cuyo destino era otro completamente distinto, aunque ni ésta misma lo sabía, a pesar de haber sido ella quien había organizado todo aquel viaje, movida por un fuerte impulso que no sabía de dónde provenía exactamente.

 

            Mientras organizaban las cosas que habían llevado al lugar, se les fue la mañana y prácticamente toda la tarde, por lo que solo pudieron disfrutar del sitio un poco de tiempo antes de que anocheciera. Aun así, el grupo de amigos se quedó en la playa por la noche, haciendo una pequeña hoguera y cenando a la luz de la luna antes de quedarse dormidos de madrugada. Fue en ese momento, cuando la chica que había preparado el viaje se quedó dormida finalmente, que comenzó todo.

 

            LuDa nunca había tenido sueños demasiado raros, pero desde hacía un tiempo, uno de ellos se repetía sin que pudiera evitarlo, uno en el que una joven hermosa, vestida con ropas blancas y vaporosas, le decía que la siguiera.

 

            La chica tuvo aquel sueño esa noche también, pero aquella vez, fue un poco diferente. La hermosa joven que aparecía en él le volvía a pedir que la acompañara, pero, tras esto, en lugar de desaparecer, le tendió la mano y  esperó pacientemente a que la tomara y la siguiera por la arena de la playa. LuDa escuchaba el sonido de las olas rompiendo y el ruido que hacían sus propios pies sobre la arena, al igual que sentía la arena en la que estos se hundían. Aquel sueño era bastante real, pero no quería despertar porque sentía que aquel sueño era el propósito de su visita a aquel lugar.

 

            La hermosa joven que la guiaba, lo hizo durante lo que le parecieron horas sin decir ni una palabra, sin girarse hacia ella para ver si la seguía o no, probablemente muy segura de que LuDa no daría la vuelta y regresaría al lugar en el que había dejado a sus amigos. Solo después de mucho tiempo, la joven detuvo sus pasos y por fin le volvió a mostrar su rostro, en el que había una sonrisa que llenó de calidez a la chica.

 

            —Hemos llegado —le dijo.

 

         Su voz era clara y cristalina, como el agua que debía haber recorrido el planeta antes de que la contaminación comenzara a dejar su huella en él.

 

         —¿Llegar? ¿Dónde? —cuestionó.

 

         Sin embargo, la joven no le contestó de forma inmediata, solo giró su cabeza en dirección al acantilado que estaba cerca de ellas. Hasta el momento, a LuDa le había parecido un acantilado normal, el lugar en el que tenía su fin la playa sobre la que había caminado; sin embargo, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que tallada en la roca, se encontraba una entrada columnada tallada.

 

         —Espero que puedas cumplir tu destino aquí —comentó la joven—. Espero que me ayudes en mi cometido.

 

         LuDa quiso preguntarle a qué se refería, pero en ese momento, se despertó de su extraño sueño en un lugar todavía más extraño. La chica recordaba haberse quedado dormida en la arena con sus amigos, sobre una toalla, pero se había despertado sobre una mullida cama en un espacio tallado en la roca y levemente iluminado por velas, acompañada además por dos chicas desconocidas que la miraban sonrientes.

 

         —¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, asustada.

         —Estás en el Santuario en la tierra de la Diosa de la Paz, Bona —respondió la chica del pelo largo—. Bienvenida, te estábamos esperando.

         —¿Santuario…? ¿Diosa…? ¿Esperando…? —LuDa no entendía nada.

         —Sí. La Diosa nos avisó de tu llegada —contestó la otra chica, la que tenía el pelo corto—, así que estábamos muy ansiosas por conocerte.

 

         A LuDa le daba vueltas la cabeza y, repentinamente, cayó dormida sobre la cama de nuevo, soñando de nuevo con la joven hermosa que la había guiado hasta allí. No obstante, aquella vez no la pidió que la siguiera, sino que la ayudara y LuDa, sin saber realmente el por qué, le prometió que lo haría.

 

★★★

 

            Dos jóvenes observaban cómo el cielo de color oscuro pasaba lentamente a convertirse en un cielo de tonos rosáceos hasta que finalmente, el azul claro comenzó a tomar posesión de todo. Para las personas normales, era un hecho que a determinada hora, según la estación del año, el Sol salía por el Este; sin embargo, para ellas, era más que notoria la divinidad que guiaba al astro rey en su recorrido por la bóveda celeste. Antaño, ellas tenían también un cometido. Antaño, ellas eran quienes debían de proteger al Dios al que servían, a ello se debía su existencia… y, sin embargo, no pudieron hacerlo y acabaron de la forma en la que se encontraban ahora.

 

            No habían podido protegerlo y por eso habían acabado así, exiliadas en Cosmic Earth, sin sus poderes y castigadas a pasar la eternidad junto a los humanos, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de acabar con sus vidas y así terminar su sufrimiento. Siempre habían creído que su castigo había sido demasiado duro, tanto el que ellas sufrían como el de quien habían tratado de proteger, pero no habían podido hacer nada por  evitarlo en el momento en el que fueron despojadas de aquello que las hacía ser unas divinidades menores. En ese momento no tenían nada y solo se tenían la una a la otra.

 

         Así, habían vivido por los últimos cientos de años, esperando por el tan anunciado momento en el que el regresaría para tomar venganza contra todos, pero sobre todo contra ella, la Diosa que había hecho que todo se volviera de aquella forma… y ese momento, estaba a punto de llegar, ambas lo sentían. Los poderes del Dios que había sido tratado tan injustamente estaban regresando poco a poco, haciéndolo más fuerte para poder condenar a los que sí se merecían ser condenados.

 

         —Pronto regresará —susurró EunSeo a espaldas de Cheng Xiao, abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo—. Pronto regresará y nosotras podremos volver a ser las de antes, podremos volver a tomar lo que era nuestro antes de que todo sucediera.

—Sí. Espero que ese día llegue lo más pronto posible —respondió.

 

         La chica giró su cabeza un poco para observar de reojo a su acompañante, antes de girar por completo su cuerpo para tomar sus labios durante unos momentos.

 

         —Echo de menos nuestro verdadero hogar —murmuró EunSeo una vez que sus bocas se hubieron alejado la una de la otra, observando aquella lejana y alta montaña en la que todos los dioses habitaban.

         —Dentro de poco tiempo volveremos a entrar —prometió Cheng Xiao, sabiendo con certeza que, una vez que él regresara a Cosmic Earth, todo sería suyo de nuevo.

 

★★★

 

            Cada día era igual que el anterior, cada día, las divinidades menores que habían sido encargadas de tan importante cometido se despertaban y se subían aquel vehículo que solo hacía unas décadas habían adquirido para patrullar el perímetro de la Luna mayor y de Cosmic Earth, buscando cualquier indicio de algún cambio, por más nimio que fuera, ya que cualquier cosa era muy importante para cumplir con la misión que llevaban siglos acometiendo. El vehículo era parecido a los que poblaban el planeta a sus pies, pero éste no necesitaba combustible o mantenimiento siquiera, solo se movía guiado por los deseos de la persona que lo conducía en aquella gravedad cero.

 

            La chica que conducía miraba al frente con gran determinación, a pesar de que llevaba siglos haciendo lo mismo, porque un descuido de su parte llevaría a la ruina a los demás; mientras que la otra, solo miraba distraídamente a través de la ventanilla del asiento del acompañante. No había nada nuevo, nada que indicara un movimiento de quien estaban custodiando, pero la conductora sabía perfectamente que el momento en el que todo se volvería patas arriba estaba a punto de llegar, a pesar de que no podía verse nada todavía. Lo sentía en sus huesos.

 

            —Lo sientes, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó a su acompañante y ésta dejó de observar el negro infinito del espacio para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?

            —Sí. Lo siento —fue su corta respuesta—. Se acerca el momento en el que seremos puestas a prueba como carceleras, el momento en el que tengamos que luchar por nuestras vidas para así poder proteger todo lo que nuestra Diosa ha protegido con tanto fervor.

 

            La chica que conducía asintió lentamente y después volvió a centrar su atención en aquella inmensa Luna que se encontraba frente a ellas. No lo podía ver, nunca lo habían visto ninguna de las dos, pero sabían que él estaba allí, siempre vigilante, siempre esperando el momento oportuno para volver a descargar su ira contra el planeta y las gentes que ellas y su Diosa siempre habían tratado de proteger a toda costa.


	3. Capítulo Segundo

 

            DaWon no sabía dónde se encontraban las dos hermanas exactamente, pero sabía que estaban en algún lugar de la planta baja de la casa, seguramente explorando todos y cada uno de los rincones en la búsqueda de algún tesoro mientras ponían a prueba sus poderes y practicaban para fortalecerlos; pero aunque no sabía dónde se encontraban, la chica no estaba preocupada porque a pesar de que SooBin y DaYoung eran todavía bastante jóvenes, tenían la edad suficiente para poder defenderse solas. Por este motivo, la chica había decidido que, aprovechando la soledad, buscaría aquello que había ido a buscar a la casa de su infancia. No sabía qué era lo que encontraría en el libro, pero sí que sabía que en éste se encontraba la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas para que todo le encajara, para poder tener toda la información necesaria y para saber qué era lo que debía hacer cuando el momento llegara.

 

            Así que, DaWon se dirigió hacia la buhardilla de la casa y comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de hechizos de invocación para encontrar de forma más rápida el libro entre la gran cantidad de manuscritos que había en el lugar. Sin embargo, por más que lanzó hechizos y por más poderosos que fueron algunos de ellos, lo único para lo que le sirvió a la bruja fue para cansarse por la cantidad de energía que había utilizado para nada. Probablemente el libro estaba oculto, encantado, para que no pudiera ser encontrado rápidamente, ni usando la magia, lo cual tenía bastante sentido, pero DaWon tenía que probar.

 

            Después de gastar sus energías, bajó hasta la planta principal y utilizó las pocas fuerzas que todavía le quedaban para hallar a las hermanas. No tardó más de un segundo en ver que éstas se encontraban en el salón, así que se dirigió hacia allí y entró a la habitación, para después dejarse caer en el sofá como un peso muerto, dispuesta a descansar hasta recuperar todas sus fuerzas. SooBin y DaYoung notaron su presencia y se acercaron a ella antes de que cerrara los ojos, para acurrucarse junto a ella, una a cada lado de su cuerpo. DaWon no pudo evitar sonreír porque, a pesar de que no las unían lazos sanguíneos, aquellas pequeñas brujas la querían como si realmente fuera su hermana mayor y la cuidaban en la medida que podían. La chica se durmió, sintiendo cómo la calidez de la magia sanadora y reparadora de las chicas se extendía por su cuerpo, haciendo que se recuperara mucho más rápidamente de lo que lo habría hecho por sí misma.

 

            Solo habían pasado un par de horas cuando DaWon se despertó totalmente recuperada y se desembarazó de los cuerpos de las dos hermanas de forma suave para no despertarlas, dejando la habitación para seguir con su tarea en la buhardilla. Quizás no funcionaran los poderes para encontrar el libro, pero siempre podía buscar como lo hacían el resto de los humanos que no poseían el don de la magia.

 

           La bruja tardó desde ese momento tres días en encontrar el libro llamado La Historia de los Cielos, tres días en los que solo salió de la buhardilla para realizar las funciones básicas de su cuerpo; pero había merecido la pena porque por fin tenía en sus manos aquello que tanto había ansiado tener y aquello que finalmente la pondría en camino para poder ser de ayuda en los tiempos extraños que se avecinaban.

 

★★★

 

            La diosa de la paz salió de su palacio en los cielos para contemplar el firmamento, la noche estrellada que cubría como un manto el planeta que guardaba. Los astros brillaban de una forma espectacular, sin saber que el brillo de una de ellas se apagaría próximamente para nunca más arder. Bona había pensado mucho en ello, mucho en las posibilidades que tenía sin apagar el brillo de una estrella, sin usar aquel brillo para poder ganar la contienda… pero no había podido hallar ninguna otra solución. Habían pasado siglos desde que las cosas se habían calmado y en todos esos siglos había estado esperando pacientemente que todo volviera a torcerse mientras buscaba soluciones alternativas al uso de la estrella, sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

 

            Bona caminó por los cuidados y hermosos jardines de su palacio, donde el verde de los matorrales se teñía de los más diversos colores en algunos puntos gracias a las flores siempre mostrando su eterna y divina salud. Sus ligeros pasos apenas resonaban en las losas de mármol que conducían hasta el lugar más alejado del complejo, pero a la vez el más importante y doloroso para la diosa, aquel lugar en el que se encontraba el busto dorado de aquel que había sido su amor y aquel que se encontraba preso, deseoso de escapar para desatar el caos. A la diosa de la paz le gustaba observar sus rasgos de vez en cuando para así no olvidar su rostro porque sentía que si no lo recordaba, estaría cometiendo una enorme traición para aquel a quien amó; porque aunque el mundo que tanto atesoraba casi había sido destruido por ese amor, Bona no podía evitar seguir enamorada a pesar de todos los siglos que habían transcurrido desde el encierro.

 

            La diosa finalmente llegó a su destino, subió la escalinata de mármol y después se enfrentó al busto dorado, mirándolo fijamente durante algunos segundos antes de lanzar un suspiro melancólico y dejarse caer grácilmente a sus pies, acomodándose para pasar algo de tiempo vigilando a los humanos, tratando que la paz llegara a aquellos lugares en los que se estaban desarrollando conflictos de todo tipo, debido a que el deseo de que todos los humanos pudieran vivir en paz y armonía los unos con los otros, había sido siempre el anhelo más profundo del corazón de la diosa.

 

★★★

 

            La ciudad bullía a su alrededor, las calles estaban a rebosar de personas que estaban pasando fuera de sus hogares aquel día de evidente festividad para los humanos. A ninguna de las dos les gustaba mezclarse con la gente, pero con el paso de los siglos habían aprendido a hacerlo y se habían acostumbrado de forma relativa a estar rodeadas por diferentes personas; sin embargo, en los días como aquellos, cuando había demasiado bullicio en las calles, ni EunSeo ni Cheng Xiao podían ocultar lo horrible que era para ellas tener que cumplir su castigo mientras esperaban a que el orden establecido se volviera a reestablecer. Ambas caminaban muy juntas, tomándose de las manos para no extraviarse y tratando de no establecer contacto físico con ninguna de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, aunque esto último era demasiado complicado y no podían evitar que de vez en cuando algún humano las tocara, algo que las desagradaba demasiado.

 

            Ellas no debían de estar allí, ellas no pertenecían a la tierra sino a los cielos y los humanos no eran más que la Creación de un Dios Supremo que había vivido hacía eones y que los había instalado en aquel lugar para su propio divertimento. Los humanos eran seres inferiores, frágiles, débiles y muy influenciables y manejables, por lo que en la opinión de EunSeo, no debían de existir. Por ese motivo, ambas habían unido sus fuerzas junto a su Dios cuando éste había desatado el caos y la guerra en Cosmic Earth y, por ese motivo, llevaban demasiado tiempo teniendo que caminar entre los humanos como si fueran como ellos.

 

            Sin embargo, cuando él regresara, cuando él tuviera por completo sus poderes de regreso, ellas también volverían a tenerlos y por fin dejarían de ser solo inmortales encerradas en aquel lugar lleno de indeseables humanos para ser de nuevo las divinidades menores protectoras que aquel al que servían. Pero mientras eso sucedía, debían seguir viviendo en aquel lugar, sin tratar de llamar la atención sobre ellas de ninguna forma especial.

 

            —Voy a por algo de beber a la máquina expendedora —le anunció EunSeo—. Espérame por allí que hay menos gente, sé que te gusta tan poco como a mí estar rodeada.

 

            Cheng Xiao le sonrió con afecto y después se dirigió hacia el lugar que la otra le había indicado para esperarla. Había menos personas en aquella calle secundaria que medía poco más de dos metros y que era más una separación entre las casas que una calle propiamente dicha, pero por esa misma razón, justo en la boca de aquel lugar, no había absolutamente nadie y alrededor tampoco había demasiadas personas. Cheng Xiao se permitió respirar hondo y relajarse en ese entorno, mirando hacia el cielo, aquel lugar en el que el astro rey se encontraba sobre sus cabezas, pero comenzando su lento descenso hacia el oeste. Ella nunca se había codeado con una divinidad tan importante como el Dios del Sol, solo se había dedicado a servirlo a él, al Dios de la Guerra; pero antes de que decidieran exiliarlas, le habría encantado conocer a ese Dios en concreto porque debía de ser alguien muy brillante.

 

            Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta en ningún momento que un joven alto y delgado, con el pelo castaño claro, se había acercado a ella, al menos no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que su sombra le tapó algo de su campo de visión.

 

            —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa cálida—. Pareces como perdida y estás mirando directamente al sol aunque no es bueno para los ojos.

 

            Cheng Xiao lo miró de arriba abajo durante un momento, pero no le contestó, simplemente dio un paso atrás, pegándose a la pared, para alejarse de él. El muchacho debió de ver perfectamente que lo rehuyó y en sus ojos oscuros apareció una sombra de dolor; ella, no obstante, ignoró esa sombra y al chico hasta que llegó EunSeo con un par de latas de refresco fresquitas, una para cada una, y la recibió con un beso en los labios. El chico, al ver aquello, simplemente le dedicó una leve disculpa y se fue como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

 

            —¿Quién era ese chico? —le preguntó EunSeo.

            —No lo sé —respondió—. Solo se ha acercado porque pensaba que estaba perdida.

 

★★★

 

            LuDa aún no se acostumbraba al nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba, ni tampoco a las tareas que debía de realizar a pesar de que las otras dos chicas que allí se encontraban eran muy pacientes con ella y le explicaban absolutamente todo lo que quería saber sin ningún signo de malestar, quizás sabiendo que para ella era todo demasiado nuevo y que no entendía siquiera el motivo por el que había sido elegida. LuDa siempre había sido una muchacha normal y corriente, que acababa de terminar la secundaria y que tras esos últimos días de verano libres iba a comenzar su vida universitaria. Y sin embargo, allí se encontraba, haciendo algo totalmente diferente a lo que había imaginado.

 

            Según MeiQi y XuanYi, las dos chicas que vivían en aquel templo tallado en la roca bajo la montaña, se había convertido en una sacerdotisa de la Diosa de la Paz que había sido elegida por la mismísima Diosa para llevar a cabo su cometido en Cosmic Earth debido a su gran poder espiritual. LuDa jamás había creído en dioses o en poderes espirituales, pero después de tantos sueños repetitivos con aquella chica preciosa que debía de ser la Diosa de la que tanto hablaban y su aparición en aquel lugar cuando debería haber estado junto a sus amigos, durmiendo sobre la arena, habían acabado por convencerla de que todo eso existía.

 

            No obstante, la chica no podía evitar pensar más a menudo de lo que quizás debería teniendo en cuenta que su situación no era para nada mala y que, realmente no sentía ningún deseo por regresar, si su familia o sus amigos lo estaban pasando mal o si la estaban buscando o si creían que la había arrastrado el mar y solo esperaban a que la marea devolviera su cuerpo sin vida.

 

            —Ser la sacerdotisa de la Diosa de la Paz es un honor —le comentó MeiQi, con voz dulce y calmada—. Todas las que nos encontramos repartidas por el mundo tenemos la importante tarea de llevar la paz al mundo con nuestras oraciones.

            —Somos pocas, siempre lo hemos sido —continuó XuanYi—, por lo que somos incapaces de acabar con absolutamente todos los conflictos que se producen en este vasto mundo… pero solo las que son realmente merecedoras de ello pueden ser sacerdotisas.

            —¿Cómo solo una oración detiene un conflicto armado? —cuestionó LuDa.

            —No lo hace —le respondió la chica del pelo corto—, al menos no solo una oración lo hace, porque si así fuera, cualquier persona que orara por ello podría detenerlo.

            —Son los rituales que llevamos a cabo, nuestra capacidad para mezclar nuestros poderes espirituales en la oración y el poder ayudar con éstos a la Diosa, lo que hace que ella pueda intervenir, de forma indirecta en la resolución de los conflictos pacíficamente —dijo MeiQi—. No podemos evitarlos, pero sí que podemos hacer que duren el menos tiempo posible y que la población sufra el menor impacto posible.

            —Sigo sin entender lo de los poderes espirituales —comentó LuDa, porque el propósito de los rezos y todo lo demás sí que lo había entendido. A ella también le encantaría que hubiera paz en el mundo—. Yo no tengo ninguno, por eso sigo sin saber por qué estoy aquí.

            —Sí que lo tienes y es bastante grande —replicó XuanYi—. Pero todavía no ha despertado, pero por eso la Diosa te ha enviado con nosotras… para que hagamos que despierte antes de que todo esto comience.

            —¿Esto? ¿El qué? —cuestionó, bastante confusa.

            —La tarea final de nuestra Diosa —dijo la del pelo largo—. El motivo por el que estás aquí, LuDa.

           

★★★

 

            Tras su largo paseo por el Bosque Sagrado, YeoReum finalmente llegó hasta el lugar que había estado buscando: el Santuario. El aire era mucho más pesado allí que en el resto del bosque y en el ambiente se respiraba la antigüedad y magnificencia del poder que habitaba en ese lugar. Ella nunca había sentido algo parecido entre aquellos con quienes vivía, a pesar de que algunos de ellos eran realmente poderosos, porque a pesar de que su pueblo se sirviera de la naturaleza y del poder de ésta para vivir, era poco al poder natural al que podían acceder. No obstante, allí, en el Santuario, el poder natural era a la vez magnífico y abrumador y YeoReum todavía se preguntaba si ella iba a ser capaz de canalizar todo aquel poder para poder llevar a cabo su cometido.

 

            La elfa estaba insegura. A ella había sido a quien le habían encomendado la tarea de ayudar cuando el mundo se viera en peligro por aquella amenaza que iba a llegar desde la luna mayor de aquel planeta, pero siempre había pensado que ella también daría el testigo a alguien más joven y capacitado cuando llegara el momento y que, como sus antecesoras en aquel cargo, jamás tendría que luchar contra la amenaza. YeoReum siempre había tenido aquella vana esperanza… hasta que había comenzado a notar en cada centímetro de su piel que algo iba realmente mal y que ese mal no pararía de extenderse a no ser que ella aportara su granito de arena en esa importante y enorme misión que era la de proteger a cada ser vivo de Cosmic Earth.

 

            Lanzó un suspiro al aire fresco que precedía la llegada del Sol al cielo y después se dejó caer grácilmente sobre la hierba del suelo, sintiéndose muy cansada tras el viaje realizado y por la presión que el poder que emanaba de aquel lugar ejercía sobre ella. Los doce imponentes obeliscos de amatista que se encontraban dispersos en el gran claro canalizaban el poder desde lo más profundo del núcleo de la tierra la afectaban de una forma que la elfa no había pensado que pudiera suceder, pero sabiendo que éstos influían en ella y en cómo se sentía, YeoReum también sabía que ella era la única que podía hacer aquello, la única que podría manejar ese poder, aunque siguiera creyendo que no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

 

            Cuando los primeros rayos de luz solar iluminaron el claro, la elfa vio cómo su acompañante lobo salía de los árboles y se dirigía hasta ella para tumbarse justo a su lado. YeoReum le acarició detrás de las orejas de forma distraída y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, donde la gran luna comenzaba a perder su brillo por la acción del Sol. La actividad que tanto había sido anunciada, había comenzado por fin.

 

★★★

 

            Patrullar el perímetro de Cosmic Earth para alejar a las amenazas exteriores había sido siempre su cometido y siempre lo habían realizado con dedicación porque para ello habían adquirido sus poderes y ni tan siquiera después de llevar milenios llevando a cabo aquel mismo menester ninguna de las dos divinidades se había cansado de aquello a pesar de lo monótono y repetitivo que era aquel cometido. Al contrario, SeolA y EXY tenían tanto conocimiento y control sobre el espacio que las rodeaba que podían saber cuándo un mínimo cambio se producía en éste. Eran las mejores por eso mismo, para mantenerse al tanto de lo que ocurría en la Luna mayor, las mejores para poder alertar a la única diosa que aún se preocupaba por el destino de aquel mundo de que el peligro se cernía sobre ellos.

 

            Y EXY fue la que notó ese mínimo cambio en la Luna mayor.

 

            Había sido simplemente un pequeño haz de luz que apenas había podido vislumbrar, pero ese pequeño haz de luz era algo que no debería de haber estado ahí y que significaba que el dios allí encerrado estaba recuperando sus poderes.

 

            —¿Lo has visto? —le preguntó a su compañera, pero ésta hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza—. Ha habido una pequeña luz procedente de la luna —continuó.

            —Eso no es buena señal —respondió SeolA.

            —No lo es.

 

            Y sin decir ninguna palabra más, porque ambas sabían la gravedad que suponía que hubiera algo extraño en aquella luna, SeolA viró la trayectoria del coche para dejar su habitual recorrido alrededor de Cosmic Earth y dirigirse hacia algún punto más cercano a la Luna mayor desde el cual poder ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar. Si de verdad aquel dios encerrado y despojado de sus poderes los estaba recuperando, eso quería decir que el momento que tanto temían llegaría pronto, aquel momento que habían vaticinado los oráculos antiguos y que ninguna de las guardianas quería que se llegara a producir jamás. Ellas serían las primeras que se tendrían que topar con la furia del dios y ambas sabían que no estaban preparadas para hacerle frente y salir con vida… por eso deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que el plan que había trazado la diosa diera resultado.

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo Tercero

 

            En un lugar elevado, en las montañas, lejos de la civilización y escondidas de ella, era el lugar en el que EunSeo y Cheng Xiao habían establecido su vivienda. A varios kilómetros se encontraban las personas más cercanas, en la ciudad que de vez en cuando debían de visitar para poder sobrevivir. Nadie sabía que era aquel el sitio en el que vivían, ni dioses ni humanos, y ambas deseaban que eso siguiera siendo así hasta que finalmente pudieran volver al lugar al que pertenecían, a aquella montaña solitaria en la que los demás dioses habitaban. El sitio que habían elegido se parecía mínimamente al hogar al que tanto ansiaban volver, pero no le hacía justicia al hogar de los dioses. Sin embargo, ambas habían pasado allí prácticamente todo el tiempo que llevaban exiliadas en Cosmic Earth y, en algún momento, aquella casa abandonada que habían restaurado, se había convertido en un hogar para ellas.

 

            Su casa había sido el lugar en el que habían vivido durante demasiados siglos, su casa había sido el lugar en el que ambas solo se habían tenido la una a la otra y el lugar en el que, inevitablemente, habían acabado encontrando el consuelo en la otra.

 

            Cheng Xiao se encontraba frente a la ventana, mirando por ésta la Luna mayor y cómo esta comenzaba su recorrido por el cielo. Para ambas aquello era un ritual, tratar de vislumbrar desde la tierra al dios que se encontraba allí encerrado, pero siempre había sido imposible y ni usando los avances tecnológicos de los humanos habían podido ver algún indicio de él. No obstante, nunca se habían rendido, esperando ver alguna señal desde la luna. EunSeo la observaba desde la cama, tumbada de lado y esperando a que la menor decidiera que era la hora de regresar a su lado. Tuvo que esperar durante algunos minutos más porque a Cheng Xiao siempre le había gustado más observar el cielo que a ella, pero en cuanto ésta se giró hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, EunSeo supo que todo el tiempo que había tenido que esperar había merecido muchísimo la pena.

 

            —Hoy quiero disfrutar —comentó Cheng Xiao, acercándose hasta la cama mientras iba dejando caer su ropa al suelo—, es la única forma de olvidar.

 

            EunSeo asintió y se recolocó en la cama, sentándose sobre ésta. Ella también necesitaba olvidar que todavía seguían atrapadas en aquel lugar, también necesitaba olvidar la derrota sufrida hacía tanto tiempo, también necesitaba olvidar aquel odio por aquellos que tanto daño le habían hecho a ambas… y buscando el placer carnal en la otra, dejando que su deseo sexual se viera calmado de vez en cuando, hacía olvidar por un momento que nada era como debía de ser y que no estaban en el lugar en el que debían de estar.

 

            Cheng Xiao se subió sobre la cama, desnuda y gateando y se colocó sobre su cuerpo, con las rodillas una a cada lado de sus caderas; después, le sonrió de nuevo pícaramente y dejó un beso corto sobre sus labios. EunSeo aprovechó entonces para llevar su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna de la menor, donde comenzó a tocarla, notando cómo poco a poco aquella zona empezaba a humedecerse gracias a su toque. Sin pensarlo mucho, llevó dos de sus dedos al suave y caliente interior de Cheng Xiao, sintiendo cómo después de tantos siglos, las paredes de la menor ya no oponían resistencia alguna a su penetración. La menor gimió levemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y cerrando un poco sus piernas para sentir mucho más placer, apretando su interior para que el roce fuera mayor. Fue entonces cuando EunSeo comenzó a penetrarla con sus dedos mientras trataba de darle más placer jugando con su clítoris hasta que ésta finalmente se abandonó a las mieles del orgasmo.

 

            Durante unos momentos, EunSeo la había hecho olvidar… y ahora, era Cheng Xiao la que también tenía que hacer olvidar a la mayor.

 

★★★

 

            Desde que EXY había vislumbrado aquel haz de luz procedente de la Luna mayor y las dos habían dirigido su mirada al satélite, y solo al satélite, no había sucedido nada más. El interior de aquel lugar frío y oscuro seguía totalmente en calma y ninguna actividad fuera de lo normal se había dado allí, pareciendo realmente que en ese lugar no había nada ni nadie, y haciendo creer a ratos a la menor de las dos que quizás realmente había visto algo que no había sucedido. Sin embargo, había sido tan real que, aunque tuviera sus dudas, EXY sabía que tenían que mantenerse totalmente atentas porque nada se les podía escapar. Si ellas pasaban por alto cualquier indicio, todo se iría al traste y no podían dejar que eso sucediera o el planeta que durante tantos milenios habían protegido de las amenazas externas no seguiría siendo el mismo lugar que todos conocían.

 

            EXY vio cómo su compañera llevaba su mano derecha hasta su oreja y un momento después aparecía en su ojo derecho aquel aparato que les servía para ver mucho más allá de lo que se lo permitían sus ojos. Al igual que aquel coche en el que se movían, les había ayudado muchísimo para cumplir con lo que les había sido mandado, porque sus ojos, a pesar de haber sido entrenados para poder ver mucho más allá que los ojos de las otras divinidades menores, nunca habían sido capaces de ver lo que ocurría en la superficie de aquella luna. Con aquel aparato, tampoco eran capaces de verlo, pero al menos, podían ubicar al dios encerrado a través de la localización de fuentes de poder.

 

            SeolA frunció su ceño y después entornó sus ojos, haciendo que EXY también utilizara el suyo propio para después dirigir su vista hacia el lugar en el que su compañera estaba mirando, dándose cuenta de que en ese punto se encontraba la energía del dios encerrado. No había nada extraño en aquella energía, nada que no hubiera estado antes, el dios parecía seguir siendo exactamente el mismo, pero aun así, EXY entendía por qué la mayor había fruncido el ceño.

 

            Todo era exactamente igual a la vez anterior.

 

            Durante todos los siglos que habían estado observando a aquel que estaba exiliado y despojado de sus poderes, nada había sido exactamente igual nunca, menos cuando habían adquirido aquellos aparatos, en los que podían ver el nivel al que estaban los poderes del dios. Siempre habían variado, a veces no había resquicio alguno de su energía, mientras que otras veces, tenía alguna más de la que realmente debería. Cuando se lo habían comentado a la diosa de la paz ésta les había dicho que era normal que fluctuara, pero que solo se tenían que preocupar cuando el aparato solamente mostrara niveles desorbitados. Sin embargo, tampoco era normal que estos niveles se quedaran estancados, nada normal.

 

            —Es como si se hubiera dado cuenta —murmuró SeolA—. Como si supiera que podemos verlo y no quisiera que nos diéramos cuenta de qué es capaz de hacer.

            —Si esta situación no cambia en los siguientes días, hablaremos con Bona —resolvió EXY.

 

★★★

 

            El cielo estaba cubierto por un manto oscuro salpicado de algunos puntos brillantes la siguiente vez que YeoReum salió al claro en el que se encontraban los obeliscos. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo en ese momento y reprimió el impulso que sintió de querer adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque y no acercarse más a ese claro. Se sentía muy extraña estando en aquel lugar y desde que había llegado, solo hacía unos días, había querido marcharse en al menos treinta ocasiones… pero sabía que debía quedarse allí hasta que completara su misión. También tenía que observar los cielos para saber cuándo se producía el cambio en ellos y desde el bosque era demasiado complicado hacerlo.

 

            YeoReum trató de calmar su corazón y dejó que su mente vagara por el claro, tocando con sus dedos invisibles todas las conciencias de los seres vivos que allí se encontraban. La hierba que crecía en el suelo era solo un rumor comparada con los árboles que, al unísono, colmaban cada hueco de su mente. No había ningún animal cerca, tan solo el espíritu que la había acompañado hasta aquel inhóspito lugar, y todo era debido a aquellas piedras preciosas talladas en forma de obelisco que se alzaban hasta dos metros desde el suelo. La elfa había tratado por todos los medios no acercarse mentalmente a ellos porque no estaba segura de que pudiera aguantar el torrente de energía que manaba de ellos; sin embargo, su presencia era tan abrumadora, que la chica se vio arrastrada hasta ese torrente de poder.

 

            La joven apretó sus dientes y frunció su ceño a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban más fuertemente y su cuerpo se tensaba. Era demasiado poder para que ella lo pudiera manejar sin haberse preparado para ello y no podía controlarlo, pero tampoco podía hacer nada por retirarse y volver a la normalidad, dejando que su mente volviera a su cuerpo. YeoReum sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas y que las piernas le temblaban, su corazón latía demasiado rápido dentro de su pecho y notaba que el aire comenzaba a faltarle mientras le trataba de hacer frente a todo ese poder natural. La chica creyó que estaba perdida, pero antes de perderse para siempre, sintió unos brazos que le rodearon la cintura desde atrás con fuerza y la llevaron de vuelta al mundo en un instante.

 

            —MinHyung —jadeó, sin haber recuperado el aire.

            —Estoy aquí —respondió él contra su nuca—. No te dejaré caer.

 

            YeoReum comenzó a respirar profundamente, tratando de calmarse y de alejar su mente de cualquier ser vivo del lugar, haciendo que regresara a ella completamente y, poco después, su corazón comenzó a latir con normalidad. Si MinHyung no hubiera estado allí para ayudarla, no sabía qué habría sido de ella… y, sin ella, la misión que le había sido encomendada estaba abocada al fracaso.

 

            —Gracias —murmuró ella.

            —No tienes por qué darlas, he venido contigo para protegerte de cualquier peligro —contestó—. Es mi deber mantenerte con vida hasta que todo esto termine.

 

            La elfa sintió una punzada en su corazón, como si se le hubiera clavado un objeto punzante con cada palabra que el espíritu que la acompañaba había dicho. Solo la protegía porque era su deber, solo la protegía porque YeoReum debía de realizar aquella misión con éxito y no podía morir, solo la protegía porque así le había sido encomendado.

 

            —¿Y después? —le cuestionó sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Después de que todo esto acabe seguirás protegiéndome?

            —Sí.

            —Porque es tu deber… —dijo en un débil suspiro.

            —Porque quiero —respondió él.

 

            En ese momento, MinHyung dejó de abrazarla por la espalda y se alejó de su cuerpo, haciendo que YeoReum se girara de forma inmediata hacia él, pero a pesar de que solo había tardado un segundo en hacerlo, el espíritu ya había puesto bastante distancia entre ellos y comenzaba a tomar la forma del lobo gris que siempre había estado junto a ella para después internarse en el bosque.

 

★★★

 

            Debido a que la buhardilla tenía poco mobiliario cómodo y la mayor de las tres se pasaba las horas en aquel lugar, sentada en el estrecho poyete de la ventana, SooBin y DaYoung decidieron que mover uno de los sofás de la planta baja a aquel lugar era la mejor opción para que DaWon pudiera estar lo más cómoda posible mientras trataba de descifrar lo que aquel libro quería decir. Según les había comentado en una de las comidas, el texto hablaba sobre el origen del universo, la historia de todos los astros y los planetas y cosas por el estilo de una forma científica para que si alguna persona sin poderes mágicos pudiera leerlo sin que hubiera nada extraño en él, pero realmente, estaba escrito para dar pistas a aquellos que, de verdad, quisieran conocer la historia real del origen del universo… aquellos que pudieran usar la magia para poder desvelarlos.

 

            Las hermanas no entendían cómo DaWon se las había ingeniado para acabar descubriendo aquello cuando antes de llegar a aquella casa habían estado buscando la información que necesitaban, pero la mayor había buscado en todos los pergaminos antiguos de la biblioteca de los magos y al final había encontrado que necesitaba descifrar la Historia de los Cielos para poder hallar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. SooBin y DaYoung se sentían un poco inútiles sin poder ayudarla a nada más que a descansar cuando ésta llevaba demasiadas horas despierta como para que fuera sano, pero ellas apenas habían comenzado a descubrir su magia y todavía no tenían demasiados conocimientos —además, tampoco podían hacer magia sin que estuviera la otra aportando sus energías—.

 

            DaYoung notó cómo los dedos de su hermana mayor comenzaban a tocarle el pelo, enredándose en sus mechones, haciéndola sentir mucho más relajada y tranquila. La menor de las gemelas se giró hacia ella y le sonrió cálidamente antes de dejarse hacer una trenza para que su pelo no molestara cuando se pusieran a practicar con algunos de los libros que la familia de DaWon había acumulado durante generaciones. Ella les había dado los libros que había usado cuando era pequeña para comenzar a hacer hechizos sencillos y desde que los habían estado leyendo y practicando, ambas se sentían mucho más confiadas en las tareas del día a día —gracias al hechizo de levitar habían llevado el sofá hasta allí arriba entre las dos—.

 

            —Hoy vamos a terminar este capítulo de hechizos —le comentó SooBin, señalándole el final y mostrando que, aunque solo quedaban un par de horas para que bajaran a dormir a la habitación en la que se estaban quedando, había varias páginas de hechizos que tenía que terminar—. Si somos capaces de hacerlo, seguro que muy pronto podemos ayudar a DaWon con su misión.

 

            DaYoung asintió. Aquello era lo que ambas querían, mejorar lo más rápido posible para ayudar a la mayor de todas con lo que le había sido encargado para que no tuviera que hacerlo todo sola. También, así podrían comenzar a devolverle poco a poco toda la ayuda que ésta les había prestado desde que las había encontrado vagando solas por la calle y las había llevado con ella. DaWon había sido la única persona que las había tratado bien y las hermanas le debían todo lo que tenían en aquellos momentos.

 

            Por ese motivo, las dos se pusieron a practicar hasta que el reloj dio las doce de la noche y ambas se fueron a dormir, dejando la buhardilla en silencio para que DaWon, quien se había quedado dormida en el sofá, con el libro en el regazo, pudiera descansar con tranquilidad.

 

★★★

 

            A pesar de que habían sido varias las semanas las que había pasado en el templo junto a XuanYi y MeiQi y había estado realizando todos y cada uno de los ejercicios mentales y físicos que éstas le habían enseñado para dejar escapar todo el poder espiritual que guardaba en su interior, LuDa no había sido capaz de hacer ningún progreso y aquello lo frustraba. La Diosa había confiado en ella, la Diosa la había llevado hasta allí porque creía que tenía el potencial necesario para ayudarla en sus menesteres, pero LuDa no había hecho más que decepcionarla desde que había llegado. En primer lugar, LuDa había pensado que nada de aquello estaba sucediendo en realidad, que todo debía de ser un sueño o que estaba loca... y en aquellos momentos, después de haber aceptado todo lo que suponía ser una sacerdotisa de la Diosa de la Paz, era incapaz de poder hacer las cosas de forma correcta.

 

            —No puedo —dijo finalmente después de una agotadora sesión de trabajo junto a XuanYi, que era la que más se estaba dedicando a ayudarla con su problema porque tenía más conocimientos—. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no noto lo que debería de notar y no encuentro ese poder espiritual que debería tener. Lo siento.

 

            XuanYi la miró fijamente a los ojos durante solo unos segundos y después asintió lentamente, probablemente dando por hecho que no podría sacar más de ella en ese momento. Tenía que estar despejada y relajada, en total calma antes de poder sacar lo que tenía dentro, pero cada vez que lo intentaba y fracasaba, los nervios de LuDa se crispaban más y más hasta que era totalmente incapaz de dejar de pensar en que lo estaba haciendo todo mal y que no era más que una decepción para aquellos que confiaban en ella.

 

            —Vamos a dejarlo por hoy —respondió la mayor—, pero mañana volveremos a intentarlo otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

            —Sí.

 

            Ambas se dieron las buenas noches en ese momento y salieron de la amplia sala redonda tallada en la piedra en la que solían practicar, dirigiéndose cada una a un lugar diferente: LuDa a su habitación a tratar de dormir; XuanYi a la sala de rezos junto a MeiQi.

 

            Cuando LuDa se metió en la cama, trató de no pensar en nada y poder descansar tranquilamente, pero sin poder evitarlo, una y otra vez acudían a ella pensamientos sobre su incompetencia y no pudo quedarse dormida hasta que no fue de madrugada. Esa noche, LuDa soñó con aquella muchacha hermosa que ahora sabía que era la Diosa de la Paz; soñó que ésta se acercaba a ella y que le tocaba el pecho mientras le decía que debía de ser fuerte y creer en sí misma con una voz melódica que la tranquilizó de una forma que la chica creía que era imposible.

 

            Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, LuDa se sentía con fuerzas renovadas y capaz de hacer todo lo que se propusiera, incluso controlar su poder espiritual y sacarlo fuera. Por ese motivo, cuando se dirigió a la sala en la que practicaba con XuanYi y ésta le pidió que se relajara y buscara en su interior aquel poder, la chica no tardó más de un minuto en encontrarlo y en comenzar a canalizarlo hacia sus manos, haciendo que éstas comenzaran a brillar como si tuvieran luz propia.

 

            —¡Lo has conseguido! —le dijo XuanYi, antes de abalanzarse sobre ella para darle un gran abrazo—. Ahora solo queda que lo puedas controlar y estarás lista para poder ayudar a la Diosa.

 

★★★

 

            Bona se había dejado caer a los pies del busto del que una vez había sido su amado y desde allí observó atentamente cómo su sus sacerdotisas estaban haciéndolo bien en el mundo terrenal. La chica que hacía tan poco tiempo que había llevado hasta uno de sus templos era una de las más poderosas de todos los tiempos y a partir de ese momento lo estaría demostrando hasta que llegara el día en el que pusiera a prueba todo su potencial, porque sin ella había algunas probabilidades de que algo saliera mal en lo que debían de hacer siendo tan pocas las sacerdotisas que estaban bajo sus órdenes.

 

            La diosa se sintió muy satisfecha con lo que vio en aquel templo, así que dejó de observar la tierra para observar el cielo sobre su cabeza, notando en cada fibra de su ser que el momento estaba demasiado cerca y que no les quedaba tiempo.

 


	5. Capítulo Cuarto

 

            En el paisaje rocoso en el que estaba acostumbrada a vivir y desde el cual observaba todo el valle que se extendía a sus pies, de la misma forma que observaba el cielo sobre su cabeza, Cheng Xiao se encontraba mirando al infinito, con demasiados pensamientos en su mente y sin fijarse realmente en lo que veía. Aquella mañana había sentido un escalofrío que había hecho que se despertara de golpe y saliera de entre los brazos de EunSeo tratando de no despertarla para ponerse algo de ropa y poder ir al exterior cuando el sol casi ni había aparecido en el horizonte. Algo la había llamado y la chica pensaba que debía tratarse de un error, porque la sensación que había tenido ante aquella llamada había sido la misma que llevaba demasiados siglos sin sentir, la misma que había tenido siempre cuando era llamada ante su dios.

 

            Pero aquello no podía ser posible, él seguía encerrado y no había dado ninguna muestra anteriormente de que estuviera recuperando sus poderes, llamarla, estando a tanta distancia si los acababa de empezar a recuperar era una gran proeza, por lo que Cheng Xiao no se podía creer todavía que aquello estuviera pasando realmente. Debía de haber sido su imaginación, debía de haber sido un recuerdo del pasado, un reflejo de lo que recordaba haber sentido hacía tanto tiempo… y sin embargo lo había notado tan real, que no podía evitar estar muy confusa.

 

            Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos brazos cálidos que le rodearon la cintura desde atrás y ella se dejó envolver por esta calidez, tratando de olvidar lo que había sentido antes y sintiéndose totalmente relajada entre aquellos brazos tan conocidos.

 

            —¿Qué haces aquí fuera tan temprano? —le preguntó EunSeo—. Cuando me he despertado no te he visto en la cama y cuando no te he encontrado en casa me he asustado un poco.

            —Quería un poco de aire fresco —respondió.

 

            Cheng Xiao no le quiso contar lo que había sentido por si solo había sido un espejismo, no quería que la otra comenzara a tener grandes esperanzas en que por fin todo volvería a ser como antes y que éstas finalmente fueran solo falsas esperanzas porque él todavía no se encontraba listo para regresar. EunSeo odiaba Cosmic Earth y odiaba a los humanos, así que, tener que estar en contacto con ellos era una gran maldición y si le contaba que había sentido la llamada del dios y resultaba no ser cierto, le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos, algo que no quería que sucediera por nada del mundo.

 

            —Podrías haberme despertado —murmuró EunSeo, apretándola un poco más fuerte contra su cuerpo—, o dejado una nota para que no me preocupara.

            —La próxima vez lo haré —contestó ella.

 

            Cheng Xiao sintió la sonrisa en los labios de la mayor contra su cuello justo antes de que dejara un corto beso en aquella zona que hizo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la columna vertebral. Después de aquello, se quedaron en aquel lugar, observando la lejanía sin decir ni una sola palabra porque entre ellas, las palabras sobraban la mitad del tiempo debido a que se conocían perfectamente la una a la otra. Debían haber pasado varias horas porque el sol se encontraba en su camino hacia lo más alto de la bóveda celeste cuando la menor fue quien rompió aquel cómodo silencio.

 

            —Oh —murmuró—. ¿Qué es aquello?

 

            La chica señaló el horizonte, donde justo frente a ellas, en las montañas que bordeaban aquel valle, se habían comenzado a formar unas compactas nubes negras, unas nubes que no eran para nada naturales. Sin embargo, antes de que EunSeo pudiera contestarle a aquella pregunta, Cheng Xiao notó un escalofrío circular por todo su cuerpo y justo después, un hormigueo en su piel, un hormigueo que le recordaba a cuando todavía tenía sus poderes como divinidad menor. La chica cerró sus ojos y sintió cómo fluía aquel hormigueo por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus manos, donde se acumuló una gran parte, haciendo que sintiera un gran calor en las palmas, calor que pronto comenzó a quemarla, por lo que acabó deshaciéndose de ese calor.

 

            —¿Cheng Xiao? —dijo EunSeo.

 

            La menor abrió sus ojos, que habían cambiado del color chocolate que tenía desde que había sido desterrada al mundo humano al color dorado que había tenido desde siempre, encontrándose que allí donde antes habían crecido unos matorrales prácticamente secos, ahora estaban consumiéndose en las llamas. Rápidamente, se giró hacia la otra, entre asustada y complacida porque parecía haber recuperado una parte de sus poderes y eso solo podía significar que él había comenzado a moverse y que les había comenzado a devolver lo que siempre había sido suyo. EunSeo al observó durante unos instantes, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de ver, pero justo después la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, no queriendo dejarla escapar.

 

            —Tus poderes han regresado —susurró.

            —Solo una mínima parte —respondió Cheng Xiao.

            —Pero eso significa que él se ha recuperado por completo y que pronto nos sacará de aquí, pronto volveremos a ser lo que fuimos y pronto destruiremos este lugar.

 

★★★

 

            En el exterior de la casa había una gran oscuridad a pesar de que todavía no había llegado la noche, una oscuridad inusual que le ponía los pelos de punta. El cielo de media tarde estaba totalmente cubierto por unas nubes tupidas y negras de las que caía una lluvia torrencial acompañada de una tormenta eléctrica bastante potente que no presagiaba nada bueno. Aquel no era un clima propio de esa época del año, era mucho más común de mitad del invierno y no de finales de verano, por lo que DaWon había decidido leer ese día sentada en el poyete de la ventana en lugar de en el sofá, dejándole a las gemelas el mueble para que siguieran practicando algunos hechizos más avanzados, para poder observar por el rabillo del ojo aquel clima tan extraño.

 

            No le quedaban muchas páginas por terminar de descifrar, quizás solo unas cien, pero la parte que en aquellos momentos estaba leyendo le estaba dando una gran información acerca de todo lo que su abuela le había esbozado en la carta que la había puesto en marcha para realizar aquella búsqueda.

 

            DaWon había aprendido que el cielo no era tal y como siempre había pensado, los dioses en los que hacía tanto tiempo que la humanidad había dejado de creer seguían estando allí, aunque lejos del alcance de todos, y eran sus caprichos o sus malas decisiones los que creaban la inestabilidad en el mundo en el que la bruja vivía. Aquello había sucedido en el pasado mucho más a menudo que en el presente y, algo que sucedió demasiados siglos atrás y que había estado acumulando poder y ansias de venganza, era lo que estaba a punto de regresar y sembrar el caos en Cosmic Earth.

 

            —Las estrellas tienen el poder suficiente para poder arrebatar de forma definitiva la divinidad —murmuró DaWon, recordando algo que había descifrado hacía un par de días—. Si se llama a una estrella, entonces, se podría solucionar todo sin que haya derramamiento de sangre —llegó a la conclusión.

 

            Sin embargo, la bruja no tenía ni idea de cómo debía de invocar a una estrella ni si tenía la energía suficiente como para poder hacerlo. Por eso, debía de seguir leyendo el libro, para tratar de encontrar más explicaciones; pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, escuchó una dulce voz en su cabeza: _“Cuando sea el momento indicado, te guiaré para que puedas ayudar en este propósito”_. DaWon no sabía de dónde procedía aquella voz ni cómo sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando y lo que quería hacer, pero por alguna razón, confió en aquella voz y cerró el libro, dejándolo sobre sus piernas y miró por la ventana, sintiendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo en el mismo instante en el que un rayo cayó no muy lejos de allí.

 

★★★

 

            Mientras SeolA observaba la Luna mayor, tratando de apreciar algún cambio en aquel que estaba cautivo, el cambio que les daría la clave para saber que debían de comenzar a prepararse; EXY no podía dejar de mirar hacia Cosmic Earth. Era un planeta hermoso, con grandes extensiones de azul debido a los inmensos océanos y toques de marrón allí donde se extendía la tierra, salpicada de puntos verdes o blancos, ya hubiera zonas boscosas o heladas. En aquellos momentos, la mitad del globo que podía ver desde su posición se encontraba cubierta por una espesa capa de nubes que poco a poco se iba extendiendo y ocupando muchos más kilómetros cuadrados.

 

            A EXY le extrañó que aquellas nubes se expandieran cuando lo que hacían siempre era moverse de un lado a otro, pero no aumentar de tamaño a no ser que fuera cuando se estuvieran formando en mitad del océano. Pero aquellas nubes oscuras en las que a veces centelleaban relámpagos no se encontraban en mitad del océano, sino en una zona terrestre.

 

            Debido a que no era para nada normal, utilizó el artefacto con el que vigilaban la variación de la energía del Dios que custodiaban para observar aquellas extrañas nubes. No tuvo que esperar más que unos segundos a que el aparato analizara el centro de aquella tormenta y le mostrara los datos directamente a la pequeña pantalla que tenía frente a su ojo izquierdo. EXY se mordió el labio inferior, angustiada. Si lo que aquello le estaba mostrando era cierto, quería decir que habían fracasado en su misión y que él tenía todos sus poderes de regreso sin que lo hubieran advertido antes y tratado de impedir.

 

            El Dios de la Guerra había desatado una tormenta en Cosmic Earth y eso quería decir que había llegado el momento de avisar a la Diosa de la Paz para que comenzara con los preparativos para llamar a la Estrella.

 

            —SeolA —llamó a su compañera y ésta giró la vista hacia ella—. Tenemos que bajar al hogar de los dioses para hablar con Bona.

            —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. En su voz había temor porque lo peor hubiera sucedido y a EXY le dolía tener que decirle aquello, pero debían avisar a la diosa.

            —Él ha desencadenado una tormenta en Cosmic Earth —dijo—. Todo ha comenzado.

 

            SeolA cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos, asimilando aquella información y después tragó saliva antes de asentir levemente con su cabeza, poniendo rumbo hacia Cosmic Earth, alejándose de la luna que llevaban tantos siglos vigilando en balde.

 

★★★

 

            Desde donde la hermosa diosa de la paz lo observaba todo, podía ver perfectamente las nubes negras que se extendían a sus pies y que lo cubrían todo formando una espesa capa que era difícil de atravesar. Aquellas nubes eran el presagio de que aquello que tanto había temido y esperado por igual estaba a punto de suceder y no había manera alguna de hacer que no ocurriera. Él estaba a punto de escapar de su prisión y ella tenía que empezar con los preparativos de lo que debía hacer para impedir que el mundo que tanto había atesorado y cuidado fuera destruido por aquella fuerza.

 

            A pesar de que la capa de nubes le dificultaba enormemente la visión, Bona dirigió su atención hacia todas aquellas que habían recibido la misión de ayudarla cuando el momento llegara, todas aquellas descendientes de las personas en las que la diosa dejó en sus manos un enorme poder y conocimiento que ahora debía de reclamar para ser capaz de invocar a la Estrella. La bruja ya había descubierto muchos de los secretos que le habían sido confiados a sus antepasados y, junto a las gemelas que tenía a su lado, sería más que capaz de ayudarla; igualmente, sus sacerdotisas también podían hacerlo si unían todas sus fuerzas a través de la red que ella había creado. Incluso aquel ser del bosque que seguía teniendo demasiadas dudas, estaba totalmente preparada para realizar su cometido y canalizar toda la energía que había en ese lugar sagrado para completar la llamada.

 

            Bona llevaba demasiados siglos preparando aquello y nada podía salir mal o todos estarían perdidos, así que, confiaba en que todo lo que había hecho desde el momento en el que los oráculos predijeron su regreso fuera suficiente.

 

            —Diosa —escuchó que la llamaban.

 

            Dejó de mirar el mundo humano a través de la capa espesa de nubes negras y se giró hacia el lugar del que procedía aquella voz tan conocida. Al pie de la escalinata de mármol que subía hasta el podio en el que ella se encontraba junto al busto dorado de aquel al que se debía enfrentar, estaban las divinidades guardianas de Cosmic Earth, aquellas encargadas de la vigilancia del espacio cercano y las carceleras del dios de la guerra. En sus rostros, Bona pudo ver que ellas también lo sabían, que habían visto aquellas nubes y que habían ido a avisarla de que el momento había llegado.

 

            —EXY, SeolA —las saludó, comenzando a descender por la escalinata—. Veo en vuestros rostros que las nuevas que me traéis no son buenas.

            —No lo son, mi diosa —respondió SeolA.

            —Él ha recuperado todo su poder —dijo EXY—. Aunque supongo que no es algo que no supieras ya, mi diosa.

            —Observo el mundo de los humanos cada día —comentó la diosa—. He visto aquello que me habéis contado.

            —Lo sentimos —murmuró la mayor de las dos divinidades guardianas—. No hemos podido detenerlo.

            —No hay nada de qué lamentarse, SeolA —Bona le puso una mano en el hombro para animarla—. Estaba escrito que sucedería, vosotras habéis hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora y me gustaría que siguierais realizándolo hasta el final.

            —Gracias, mi diosa —susurró la menor—. Haremos todo lo posible por seguir cumpliendo con nuestro deber hasta el final.

 

★★★

 

            El santuario en el que llevaban a cabo sus plegarias las sacerdotisas de la Diosa de la Paz era un lugar pequeño y circular, tallado en la roca, como el resto del templo, con algunos ornamentos sobresaliendo de las paredes, además de antorchas iluminando la estancia. En el centro, se encontraba un pequeño altar que se alzaba poco más de un metro del suelo, lugar en el que eran dejadas las ofrendas a la Diosa y en torno al cual las sacerdotisas realizaban sus plegarias. Aquel también era el lugar al que generalmente acudían para comunicarse con la Diosa si esta no se les aparecía en sus sueños.

 

            MeiQi se encontraba en el santuario realizando sus plegarias mientras que en otra parte del templo estaban las otras dos sacerdotisas que vivían junto a ella y servían a la Diosa en esa región. Desde que LuDa había llegado, XuanYi había pasado mucho más tiempo con la chica, tratando de que pudiera controlar su poder espiritual, por lo que las tareas devotas que antes realizaban las dos juntas, solo podía hacerlas ahora MeiQi, algo que la cansaba bastante porque mermaba mucho su propia fuerza. La joven deseaba que más pronto que tarde, la chica nueva pudiera acabar su entrenamiento y se uniera en las plegarias para poder repartir la carga que ahora llevaba sola entre las tres.

 

            La sacerdotisa se acercó al altar y posó su mano sobre éste antes de comenzar con el ritual de aquel día; sin embargo, no pudo siquiera empezar a hacerlo porque en el momento en el que sus dedos rozaron la superficie fría y lisa de la piedra, sintió una gran fuerza en su interior que no podía ser más que la presencia de la Diosa.

 

            _“Ha llegado la hora, mis queridas servidoras. Mañana al anochecer debéis de estar preparadas para llevar a cabo el ritual para llamar a la Estrella”._

 

            Una vez la presencia de la Diosa se retiró de su cuerpo y de su mente, MeiQi tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente al altar porque sus piernas se habían quedado sin las fuerzas suficientes para sostenerla. La chica respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de volver a poner en funcionamiento su cuerpo lo más rápido posible para poder ir a buscar a XuanYi y LuDa y transmitirles la noticia de que la Diosa por fin había transmitido el mensaje que tanto tiempo habían estado esperando. Una vez pudo hacer que sus piernas volvieran a moverse, la chica echó a correr para no perder ni un solo segundo. Tenían que hacer muchos preparativos antes de que el anochecer del siguiente día llegara.

 

★★★

 

            YeoReum sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo para prepararse y sabía que si era imposible para ella controlar y canalizar todo aquel poder natural que se encontraba bajo tierra, había muchas menos posibilidades de que la invocación a la Estrella se realizara con éxito, por lo que, a pesar de que acababa totalmente agotada y dependiendo de la ayuda de MinHyung mucho más de lo que debía, la joven había tratado una y otra vez tratar de controlar toda aquella energía mientras los días pasaban en el centro del Bosque Sagrado, donde se encontraba aquel lugar. Poco a poco, su capacidad para hacerlo aumentaba, aunque seguía sin poder llegar a la fuente del poder sin la ayuda del espíritu del bosque que se encontraba a su lado.

 

            La elfa se dejó caer sobre la hierba, agotada, tumbándose completamente en el suelo en lugar de quedarse sentada como solía hacer. Aquel día se había extralimitado quizás un poco, pero había conseguido grandes avances comparados con el día anterior. Cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente, YeoReum trató de relajarse por completo y de descansar un poco para después volver a practicar de nuevo antes de que se hiciera de noche. Hizo que su mente vagara por el bosque, rozando las conciencias de todos los seres vivos —evitando deliberadamente aquella que era la más poderosa de todas y sin verse arrastrada a ella como en otras ocasiones le había pasado— y lo que encontró en todas fue algo que le dio un mal presentimiento.

 

            Muchos seres naturales se habían comenzado a poner enfermos y, como si de un virus se tratara, se estaba extendiendo.

 

            YeoReum escuchó el aullido de uno lobo en las inmediaciones y rápidamente abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta al instante de que el cielo se estaba cubriendo totalmente por unas nubes que desprendían una energía maligna, la misma energía que estaban absorbiendo las plantas y que hacían que comenzaran a enfermarse. La elfa se levantó del suelo y miró a un lado y a otro, buscando al espíritu del bosque que la acompañaba; sin embargo, no pudo verlo hasta que éste no salió de entre los árboles en su forma animal. En el momento en el que llegó a donde ella se encontraba, YeoReum se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para poder abrazarse a él fuertemente.

 

            El tiempo se había acabado y el mal se había empezado a extender por Cosmic Earth lentamente.

 

 


	6. Capítulo Quinto

            El anochecer había llegado finalmente tras pasar el día organizando todo lo que necesitaban para poder hacer aquella invocación que su Diosa tanto necesitaba realizar para poder ganar la contienda que llevaba esperando desde hacía siglos. Las tres sacerdotisas lo tenían todo preparado en la playa junto al acantilado en cuyo interior se encontraba el templo tallado que se había convertido en su hogar y lo único que debían hacer en ese momento era esperar a la señal para realizar su papel en aquella historia. A lo largo y ancho de Cosmic Earth, en los diferentes templos dedicados a la Diosa de la Paz, debían de estar como ellas, aguardando el momento oportuno. Quizás no fueran demasiadas las sacerdotisas que la veneraban, quizás el poder que pudiera concentrar no fuera mucho, pero cualquier cosa que pudieran hacer por ayudar a su Diosa, la harían.

 

            XuanYi observaba detenidamente cómo el sol empezaba a sumergirse en las aguas del mar, en el lejano horizonte, bañando el cielo de un color rojo intenso como la sangre, algo que hizo que la joven sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Los atardeceres en aquel lugar solían ser anaranjados, rosáceos o dorados… pero jamás de aquel color. Un mal sentimiento se instaló en su corazón, pero la chica trató de ignorarlo y relajarse porque tenía que tener todos sus sentidos puestos en lo que debía hacer. Una vez el sol se ocultó del todo y las estrellas en el firmamento fueron completamente visibles, la dulce voz de su Diosa dio la señal que tanto habían estado esperando y las tres sacerdotisas recogieron sus incensarios para purificar el lugar y comenzar con el ritual.  

 

            Debían dar doce vueltas alrededor de la estructura con forma de cubo que hacía las veces de canalizador de la energía espiritual moviendo levemente en incensario de un lado al otro y después debían buscar sus poderes espirituales en su interior y hacer que éstos aparecieran en sus manos, con ellos allí, debían dar otras doce vueltas en sentido contrario antes de enviar sus poderes al canalizador para poder completar el ritual.

 

            XuanYi miró a sus compañeras mientras se colocaban. Ambas parecían nerviosas, una porque solo era la segunda vez que tenía que realizar un ritual para su Diosa y la otra porque era la primera vez que hacía algo como aquello. La chica entendía que se sintieran de aquella forma, pero debían relajarse para que todo saliera bien y debían alejar cualquier duda que sus mentes pudieran albergar.

 

            —No temáis. Todo saldrá bien —les susurró—. Estaré aquí para ayudaros en todo lo que pueda y la Diosa vigilará nuestros movimientos para que todo sea correcto.

 

            LuDa y MeiQi asintieron, moviendo su cabeza de forma lenta y después, ambas inspiraron profundamente tratando de relajarse. Una vez XuanYi vio que estaban concentradas en lo que debían de hacer, la chica dio la señal y el ritual para llamar a la estrella comenzó.

 

            Sus pies descalzos se hundían en la arena mojada y en las pequeñas olas que rompían contra la playa mientras daban vueltas lentamente y de forma sincronizada alrededor del canalizador, meciendo suavemente el incensario. Después, con éste aun en sus manos, las tres sacerdotisas comenzaron a buscar sus poderes espirituales y XuanYi y MeiQi lo lograron al instante. La mayor de las tres echó un vistazo a LuDa y decidió abandonar su posición durante unos segundos para poder ayudarla y que la chica pudiera conseguirlo también. Unieron sus manos y pusieron sus frentes juntas, cerrando sus ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que LuDa se separó finalmente de ella, habiendo conseguido su propósito. Tras esto, giraron en sentido contrario las doce veces que debían hacerlo y, cuando lo hicieron, empezó a formarse sobre sus cabezas una circunferencia de luz con símbolos y palabras tan antiguas que ninguna de ellas pudo descifrar. Una vez el círculo estuvo completado, lo único que les restaba por hacer era enviar las pequeñas bolas de luz verdosa en las que habían acumulado sus poderes espirituales hasta el canalizador y su misión quedaría completa.

 

★★★

 

            En el antiguo reloj de pie que había pertenecido a su abuela y que se encontraba en la buhardilla resonaba el tic tac del segundero en el silencio del lugar. Ninguna de las tres se dirigía una simple palabra y la tensión en aquella habitación podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El momento en el que sus habilidades como brujas se iban a poner a prueba estaba a punto de llegar y el nerviosismo y las dudas sembraban sus mentes mientras esperaban a que aquella voz que le había hablado a DaWon volviera a aparecer y las comenzara a guiar en lo que debían hacer.

 

            DaWon estaba inquieta, caminando de un lado a otro con pasos rápidos que no producían ruido alguno gracias a la moqueta; mientras que las gemelas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá, la una al lado de la otra, tomándose de las manos fuertemente, como si quisieran transmitirse las fuerzas que le faltaran a la contraria. El libro en el que DaWon había encontrado las respuestas a la mayoría de sus preguntas reposaba sobre el poyete de la ventana, a través de la cual se podía ver la oscura noche cubierta por el manto de aquellas nubes negras artificiales que llevaban allí desde el día anterior.

 

            _“Es el momento”_ se escuchó resonar en la habitación, ahogando el ruido del tic tac del reloj y sobresaltando a las gemelas _“Recoge el libro de los cielos y usa un péndulo sobre él, abriéndolo por la mitad, en el final del capítulo en el que habla de las estrellas. Cuando el círculo de invocación aparezca, clama por su ayuda”._

 

            Al escuchar aquella voz, DaWon rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que reposaba el libro para tomarlo y después fue hacia las estanterías, donde buscó en una de las cajas de madera que contenían diferentes artilugios que canalizaban la magia hasta encontrar un péndulo dorado y de forma oval. Tras obtener todo lo que la voz le había pedido, la bruja se sentó en el respaldo del sofá, en el hueco que habían dejado SooBin y DaYoung para que hiciera y buscó la página que le había sido dicha, sintiendo su corazón latir de forma rápida. En cuanto halló la página deseada, miró a las gemelas y éstas colocaron sus manos sobre sus muslos, comenzando a infundirle sus energías.

 

            La mayor empezó a notar el torrente de poder de las gemelas recorrer cada fibra de su ser hasta que estuvo colmada por éste y en ese momento colocó el péndulo sobre el libro. El péndulo comenzó a describir círculos lentamente sobre la página en blanco al final del capítulo, empezándolos de forma amplia y poco a poco cerrando su circunferencia hasta que ésta fu de apenas unos centímetros, en ese momento, sobre la página del libro se comenzó a dibujar un círculo de invocación como nunca antes la bruja había visto, lleno de símbolos antiguos que apenas si era capaz de entender. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tratar de descifrarlos siquiera, la energía de su cuerpo fue canalizada hasta sus ojos de forma repentina, volviéndolos de un tono verdoso y dorado y DaWon supo que era la hora de pedirle a los cielos que enviaran una estrella a Cosmic Earth.

 

            En ese momento, el círculo de invocación comenzó a dibujarse también en el suelo de la habitación y ésta se iluminó con una luz verde que no era de su mundo, inundando la habitación con una magia muy antigua y poderosa. Fue en ese mismo instante, cuando las voces de las tres brujas se alzaron en el silencio de la habitación y clamaron a los cielos, tal y como se les había pedido.

 

★★★

 

            El sol se alzaba en su punto más alto en su recorrido por el cielo cuando YeoReum salió de entre los árboles del Bosque Sagrado, seguida de su fiel compañero en su forma animal, y se adentró en el claro en el que se encontraban los obeliscos de amatista dispersos, formando una circunferencia que apenas era apreciable desde la posición en la que se encontraba, pero desde el cielo, desde donde las aves a las que había rozado sus conciencias observaban aquel lugar, era claramente visible. La elfa estaba preparada para llevar a cabo la parte que le tocaba en el enorme plan que había sido trazado siglos atrás y que sus antepasados habían transmitido de generación en generación hasta que había llegado el momento, cuando YeoReum era la encargada de realizar aquel cometido, un cometido que sentía que se le quedaba grande. Aun después de las semanas que había pasado en el lugar, practicando para poder controlar todo el poder natural de aquel bosque, la joven sentía que no estaba del todo preparada.

 

            Sin embargo, aunque pensaba que no estaba preparada, no tenía más remedio que realizar su deber… y el momento había llegado, los seres vivos del bosque —aquellos que habían comenzado a enfermar y a morir por el poder maligno que acechaba al mundo— le habían transmitido aquel mensaje y YeoReum iba a responder a la llamada.

 

            La joven caminó alrededor de los obeliscos, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos su superficie lisa y pulida, sintiendo el poder que éstos albergaban y notando que todavía podían albergar mucho más en su interior. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, haciendo que se quedara estática durante unos segundos en su posición y que después dirigiera su mirada al cielo.

 

            Las densas nubes negras que lo habían cubierto estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando ver el cielo azul celeste sobre su cabeza. Aquellas nubes densas habrían cubierto todo el planeta y ahora se retiraban, algo que hizo que la elfa se sintiera mucho más confiada porque ni siquiera había empezado a realizar su cometido, pero lo que las otras a quienes les había sido confiado lo mismo que a ella había servido para que las nubes se replegaran y comenzaran a desaparecer del cielo. YeoReum esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y después se preparó.

 

            La elfa cerró sus ojos y se concentró, dejando su conciencia vagar por el claro, rozando la energía natural que fluía a su alrededor y que, de forma inevitable, la guiaba hasta las piedras junto a las que se encontraba. YeoReum no se resistió a aquella fuerza y se dejó envolver por ella hasta que la notó en cada fibra de su ser, fue entonces cuando comenzó a canalizarla toda hasta los obeliscos para que albergaran el máximo poder que ella pudiera manejar.

 

            El tiempo dejó de tener sentido para ella, concentrada en su tarea al máximo; el espacio también dejó de cumplir su cometido de envolverla puesto que se encontraba muy lejos del mundo real y la energía natural era lo único que la rodeaba. Aquello le había pasado en otras ocasiones, aquello era una señal de que algo iba realmente mal, pero tal y como siempre le había sucedido, YeoReum era incapaz de salir sola de aquella espiral de poder.

 

            _“MinHyung”_ pensó.

 

            E inmediatamente después de que aquel pensamiento ocupara su mente, sintió los brazos de aquel al que había llamado envolviendo su cintura y llevándola levemente hasta la realidad, anclándola al suelo que pisaba lo suficiente para que no se perdiera en la inmensidad de aquella energía y para que no rompiera el vínculo que ya había sido establecido y así pudiera realizar el cometido que le había sido encomendado. YeoReum se sintió con fuerzas renovadas una vez que MinHyung se unió a ella y utilizó aquellas últimas fuerzas para poder terminar.

 

            La elfa terminó de reunir toda la energía natural que fue capaz y después la canalizó hacia el cielo utilizando los obeliscos para ello, haciendo que un torrente de luz verdosa ascendiera hacia el firmamento, lugar en el que sería recogida por quien se encargaría de utilizarla para que el mundo siguiera siendo un lugar bello y lleno de vida en el que su pueblo podría vivir sin problemas. Una vez toda aquella energía acumulada abandonó su cuerpo, YeoReum salió de aquel estado en el que se había sumido para poder realizar su papel y cuando volvió a la realidad, sintió cómo sus piernas dejaban de sostenerla y se dejó acunar por los brazos que la envolvían fuertemente.

 

            —Ya ha terminado todo —escuchó decir a la suave voz de MinHyung en su oído—. Lo has hecho muy bien, mi amor.

 

★★★

 

            Habían pasado demasiadas horas desde que la invocación había dado comienzo, demasiadas horas en las que la diosa Bona había estado vigilando que todo saliera bien y guiando a aquellas que no sabían cómo hacer lo que debían para cumplir con su parte en el ritual… pero después de que la noche por fin diera fin y después de haber reunido todo el poder que le había sido envidado desde Cosmic Earth, estaba preparada para realizar la llamada. Solo esperaba que todo hubiera ido bien, que no hubiera habido ningún mínimo fallo en aquel complejo ritual que no hubiera advertido y que no fuera demasiado tarde para llamar a la estrella, porque si era demasiado tarde, no habría esperanza para aquello que había tratado de proteger desde su creación.

 

            Bona inspiró hondo y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose para realizar lo único que le restaba por hacer. La diosa dejó su mente en blanco y, respirando profundamente en varias ocasiones para relajarse, comenzó a notar cómo el poder espiritual que había recibido desde Cosmic Earth corría por cada célula de su cuerpo, como electricidad, uniéndose a su propia energía y mezclándose para hacerse mucho más fuerte. Todo estaba listo para completar el ritual.

 

            En ese momento, Bona movió sus brazos formando una elipse alrededor de su cuerpo y después se abrazó ella misma, anclando bien sus pies al suelo de mármol del pedestal en el que la diosa de la paz observaba el mundo humano, para después canalizar toda aquella energía que recorría sus venas fuera de su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos y alzó su cabeza para ver el círculo de invocación sobre ella, que estaba próximo a completarse. La diosa solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que terminara de dibujarse en el cielo y, en cuanto lo hizo, desplegar todo su poder hacia él.

 

            _“A las estrellas que pueblan el firmamento les hago este llamamiento. Por favor escuchad mi petición de auxilio, por favor enviad una estrella que ilumine el oscuro futuro de Cosmic Earth”._

 

            Una vez la llamada estuvo realizada y el poder compilado a lo largo de la noche abandonó su cuerpo, la diosa de la paz se derrumbó contra el busto dorado de aquel que tendría que combatir, abrazándose a él con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban porque después de la invocación había quedado exhausta. A partir de aquel momento, solo le quedaba rezar porque su llamada hubiera llegado hacia su destino correctamente y porque la estrella no tardara en llegar hasta allí.

 

★★★

 

            Al contrario de lo que la ciencia ha hecho creer a la humanidad, las estrellas que brillan en el firmamento y que solo pueden ser visibles cuando la oscuridad cae sobre Cosmic Earth, no son solo bolas de gas incandescentes alrededor de las cuales giran sistemas planetarios —algunos complejos y otros simples—; las estrellas, en cambio, son divinidades que están dispersas por todo el universo y que sirven de guía para las diferentes gentes que pueblan los distintos planetas que reúnen las diferentes condiciones para hacer posible que los diferentes dioses creadores los llenen de vida. Éstas divinidades, generalmente se mantienen en el cosmos, inmutables a lo que sucede en el universo; pero hay ocasiones en las que las estrellas se desprenden del lugar en el que han estado desde hace millones de años y viajan por el espacio hasta llegar a algún planeta, respondiendo a la llamada que alguien desde ese lugar haya realizado.

 

            Como divinidades que son, las estrellas tienen diversos poderes y todos ellos están enfocados para hacer el bien y para ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite… pero no hay muchas estrellas que hayan caído del cielo a Cosmic Earth desde que la revolución científica diera comienzo, algunos siglos atrás. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el mundo se había convertido en un mundo racional, todavía había personas que creían en las estrellas y en el poder que éstas tenían; quizás no eran muchas, pero eran las suficientes y tenían el suficiente poder para llamar a una estrella.

 

            Por este motivo, porque se produjo una llamada desesperada pidiendo su ayuda, una hermosa estrella se desprendió de su lugar en el firmamento y comenzó su rápido viaje a través del universo en dirección a Cosmic Earth, a pesar de que se encontraba a muchos millones de años luz del planeta. No tardaría demasiado tiempo en llegar porque la energía que había llegado hasta ella había sido tan fuerte que la estrella sintió que la llamada había sido desesperada y que no había ni un solo momento que perder o puede que cuando llegara, fuera demasiado tarde.

 

            Y YeonJung, la estrella reclamada, llegaría a tiempo para ayudar a quienes precisaban de su ayuda.

 

★★★

 

            La figura de un hombre, translúcida y envuelta entre las tinieblas observó atentamente el momento en el que la estrella reclamada comenzó su descenso hacia el lugar desde el cual había sido llamada. Estaba seguro de que no tardaría mucho en aparecer caminando sobre Cosmic Earth y también estaba completamente seguro de que, en el mismo instante en el que la estrella llegara, su tiempo en la prisión a la que había sido confinado desde hacía siglos, se acortaría de forma rápida. Ya había recuperado la mayoría de sus poderes y no le restaba mucho tiempo en aquel lugar que había odiado desde el mismo momento en el que había sido confinado en él.

 

            Cuánto había anhelado que por fin llegara aquel día era algo que solo sabía él, el día en el que por fin llevaría a cabo su venganza contra aquellos que lo habían despojado de la práctica totalidad de su poder y que lo habían exiliado al lugar frío y muerto en el que había sobrevivido, alimentado por su propio odio. Cuánto había deseado poder escapar de aquel lugar, cuánto había necesitado volver a mirar a la cara a aquella mujer que había sido su perdición. La diosa pagaría por todo lo que le había hecho, la diosa obtendría un castigo peor que el que él había sufrido para que sintiera en su propia piel su venganza.

 

            La sombra que una vez había sido TaeYong, el dios de la guerra, esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que anunciaba que la cuenta atrás para su regreso estaba a punto de finalizar.

 

 


	7. Capítulo Sexto

 

            El camino de regreso a casa había sido emprendido en el instante en el que la elfa se despertó con las fuerzas renovadas después de haber descansado lo suficiente. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquel lugar, había cumplido con su misión y ahora todo se desarrollaría de la forma en la que debía ser, por lo que YeoReum ya no podía hacer nada más que esperar y rezar porque todo fuera bien, sin que hubiera ningún contratiempo. Y con esa determinación, la joven avanzaba a paso rápido por el suelo del Bosque Sagrado, en la dirección contraria a la que había seguido la vez anterior, cuando se había adentrado hasta su más profundo corazón. A su lado, siempre pendiente de todo lo que los rodeaba, iba el espíritu del bosque en su forma animal, protegiéndola con su simple presencia.

 

            Pero aunque YeoReum se había convencido de que a partir de aquel momento todo iría bien, había algo en su corazón que la hacía dudar de aquello. No sabía lo que era, pero sí que notaba cómo aquel miedo se extendía poco a poco por su cuerpo y, en ocasiones le llenaba la mente, paralizándole incluso el cuerpo. Quizás solo fuera un miedo irracional debido a que una amenaza poderosa se cernía sobre Cosmic Earth y la joven no estaba completamente segura de que lo que había hecho fuera a ayudar a proteger al planeta que tanto amaba; pero quizás fuera algo mucho más real, quizás estuviera sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que algo iba a ir horriblemente mal, como si fuera un sexto sentido lo que se lo dijera.

 

            Fuera lo que fuera, la elfa tenía una mala sensación en su cuerpo que no se podía quitar de encima y eso no la ayudaba a continuar con su viaje, porque cada paso que daba la alejaba del lugar sagrado en el que había pasado las anteriores semanas y en el que había llevado a cabo su cometido y la acercaba a su hogar, donde estaba completamente segura que no iba a hallar ninguna respuesta que pudiera satisfacer la inquietud de su corazón.

 

            YeoReum se detuvo de repente, no estando segura de que fuera realmente lo correcto regresar a casa antes de haberse asegurado de que todo iba a salir bien y que no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse. Quizás ir a casa tan pronto no fuera una buena idea… quizás había otro destino que podía ayudarla a calmar su corazón antes de volver a su vida otra vez. Quizás realmente aquella inquietud no significara nada, pero la joven prefería estar completamente segura de ello.

 

            —MinHyung —dijo, llamando la atención del lobo, que se había detenido en el mismo momento que ella lo había hecho, pero unos pasos por delante—. No vamos a ir a casa todavía —le anunció—, hay un lugar que quiero visitar antes de eso.

 

            El espíritu del bosque la observó durante unos instantes, como si tratara de averiguar qué era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza y después de eso, simplemente cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en una cálida luz azulada. Solo unos segundos más tarde MinHyung aparecía con su forma humana ante ella y avanzaba hasta quedarse solo a unos escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

 

            —¿Qué es lo que sucede? —le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla, un gesto que la reconfortó unos momentos.

            —Solo quiero asegurarme de que todo va a ir bien —respondió—. Por eso quiero que demos un pequeño rodeo para pasar por la casa de aquella que me pasó el testigo, porque ella debe de saber qué es lo que está sucediendo en los cielos, observarlos e interpretar lo que éstos querían decir siempre ha sido su especialidad.

            —Si eso calma tu corazón, no tengo el derecho a oponerme a ello —murmuró MinHyung, mirándola a los ojos.

            —Lo hará.

 

★★★

 

            Hacía días que las nubes negras que habían anunciado el regreso del dios al que servían se había retirado del cielo y, de momento, todo había seguido como antes. Ningún cambio había podido ser apreciado por las dos divinidades menores a pesar de que ambas se encontraban observando el cielo más que nunca, el único cambio que había habido realmente había sido la adquisición de algunos de sus antiguos poderes, pero eso era algo con lo que solo Cheng Xiao había sido bendecida, EunSeo seguía teniendo las mismas capacidades que en los últimos siglos, las mismas que tenían los humanos a los que tanto despreciaba.

 

            En torno a aquel tema, aunque EunSeo sabía perfectamente que el dios no tenía todos sus poderes y que seguramente habría sido un gran esfuerzo para él dotar a Cheng Xiao con algunos de los que anteriormente poseía, no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada por no haber sido ella la elegida. No obstante, saber que aquel infierno en el que habían vivido durante tanto tiempo estaba a punto de finalizar, hacía que todo lo demás dejara de tener importancia, porque lo que realmente importaba era que él saldría de su cautiverio y los pondría a todos en el lugar que les correspondía.

 

            Con aquello en mente, la chica sonrió de forma amplia y después se dirigió a buscar a la menor, quien pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el exterior. No tardó en hallarla, se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre, tratando de controlar sus recién adquiridos poderes y sin prestar atención a nada más. EunSeo aprovechó para acercarse a ella tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para darle un abrazo por la espalda sin que se enterara antes de su presencia. Sin embargo, sus sentidos se parecían haber agudizado, porque solo había dado un par de pasos cuando Cheng Xiao se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa.

 

            —Te estaba esperando —murmuró la menor—. Él me ha hablado hace unos momentos y me ha dicho que deberíamos estar preparadas.

 

            Una punzada de celos atravesó la mente y el corazón de EunSeo al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero trató de tranquilizar ambos porque seguro que tenía una explicación que su dios le hablara solo a Cheng Xiao y no tratara de conectar con ella.

 

            —¿Preparadas para qué? —cuestionó, aunque lo que quería preguntarle era por qué hablaba solo con ella y no con las dos.

            —Para su inminente regreso y para luchar contra la diosa de la paz y su séquito—respondió Cheng Xiao.

            —Eso es algo para lo que me he estado preparando desde que nos desterraron a este lugar —dijo EunSeo.

            —Sí, pero no contábamos que entre las personas leales a la diosa pudiera haber un ser celestial —explicó la menor—. Han convocado a una estrella para que ayude a su bando a encerrar de nuevo a nuestro dios en cuanto salga de su cautiverio.

 

            EunSeo cerró sus ojos y suspiró hondo. Los poderes de las estrellas eran inmensos, pero también estaban encerrados en los cuerpos mortales que adoptaban al llegar al lugar desde el que habían sido llamadas. Si la diosa era incapaz de liberar el poder de la estrella todo estaría bien, porque podían ganar la contienda rápidamente gracias al poder de su dios… pero si por el contrario el poder de la estrella era liberado, no tenía tan segura la victoria.

 

            —Hay otra cosa más —murmuró Cheng Xiao, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Quiere que lo invoquemos, porque solo así podrá salir de su cárcel y recuperar el resto de sus poderes.

 

★★★

 

            En la inmensidad del espacio oscuro que las rodeaba, había un brillo especial que no habían visto en mucho tiempo, un brillo que indicaba que una estrella había caído y que estaba en su descenso hacia el lugar desde el cual había sido llamada. No era muy común ver aquel fenómeno puesto que, aunque en todos los mundos poblados se encontraban los suficientes recursos para llamar a las estrellas, el conocimiento o bien se había perdido o bien seguía ahí pero no hacía falta hacer uso de él, y para EXY y SeolA era la primera vez viendo una estrella que acercándose cada vez más y más, envuelta en un brillante halo de luz plateado y rosáceo. Siempre que una estrella caía y podía ser avistada desde su posición como guardianas, la veían de una forma muy difusa y lejana, pasando de largo, pero aquella vez podrían verla pasar junto a ellas, algo que las excitaba.

 

            No obstante, a pesar de que aquella novedad en el universo hacía que sus corazones se sobrecogieran y que lo único que quisieran hacer fuera ver cómo la estrella se acercaba, tenían todavía mucho trabajo que hacer y, sobre todo, prestar atención a otro lugar mucho más importante: la luna mayor.

 

            Desde que habían avisado a la diosa de la paz de que había una actividad extraña procedente del satélite en el que estaba cautivo el dios de la guerra, en el lugar reinaba un clima de inestabilidad creciente que anunciaba que el final de la utilización de aquel lugar como cárcel estaba a punto de llegar. SeolA sentía que había fallado en su deber y que no había hecho lo suficiente —EXY también debía de sentirse de aquella manera— pero a aquellas alturas, ya era imposible para ellas hacer algo para evitar que escapara. Lo único que les quedaba ahora era esperar a que éste lo hiciera y tratar de retrasar lo máximo posible su llegada a Cosmic Earth, interponiéndose en su camino.

 

            Ellas solo eran divinidades menores, pero confiaba que recién salido de su prisión, el dios de la guerra aun no pudiera utilizar sus poderes correctamente y poder tener entonces una oportunidad de plantarle cara.

 

            —SeolA —la llamó su acompañante y ella dejó de observar el infinito para prestarle atención—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estamos solas tú y yo en el espacio, vigilando que ninguna amenaza entre en la órbita de Cosmic Earth?

            —Milenios —respondió—. Desde que fuimos creadas para este menester.

            —Hemos tenido mucho tiempo, entonces —murmuró EXY—, pero mirando atrás siento que ha sido muy poco y que quiero poder seguir compartiendo esta vida contigo.

            —Yo también me siento igual —susurró ella.

 

            Ambas esbozaron una sonrisa triste en sus rostros y EXY comenzó a acortar la distancia que las separaba dentro del vehículo hasta que sus labios se rozaron, compartiendo un beso corto pero cargado de significado para las dos. Siempre habían estado juntas, siempre habían estado solo en la compañía de la otra, siempre se habían dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su deber... y lo seguirían haciendo por siempre.

 

★★★

 

            La tranquilidad era lo único que se respiraba en aquella casa antigua llena de magia en la que llevaban semanas viviendo, una tranquilidad que había sido precedida por una agitación constante y por una vida nómada compartida junto a su hermana gemela al margen de la sociedad, tratando de sobrevivir de la mejor forma que pudieran. Todo aquello había sido antes de que DaWon las encontrara y las sumiera en una vida totalmente nueva en la que, a pesar de que también habían estado en constante movimiento, había sido por una causa especial y les había reportado tranquilidad y estabilidad estar junto a la mayor de las tres.

 

            Habían vivido toda una aventura recorriendo muchas ciudades en busca de las pistas que ayudaran a DaWon a unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas que estaba armando y ahora todo había finalizado y todo estaba en una calma absoluta... una calma que SooBin no sentía del todo real, una calma que estaba segura al cien por cien que desembocaría en una tormenta. Pero por el momento, debía de disfrutar de aquella tranquilidad.

 

            —¿Qué piensas, hermana? —le cuestionó DaYoung.

 

            La menor la estaba agarrando de la mano, transmitiéndole la energía positiva que siempre la rodeaba y tratando de llegar hasta lo más profundo de su mente, tal y como siempre había hecho porque ambas estaban conectadas. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a la raíz de sus pensamientos, SooBin cambió su mente para que su hermana no pudiera acceder a aquel lugar y empezó a pensar en otras cosas. Lo último que quería era que ésta se preocupara innecesariamente.

 

            —Pensaba en la estrella —murmuró, porque era lo que le estaba enseñando a la chica en su mente—, en si llegará bien y en cuánto tardará.

            —Yo también pienso mucho en eso —respondió DaYoung.

            —La estrella está a punto de llegar —comentó DaWon, entrando en la buhardilla—. La voz me ha vuelto a hablar hace unos momentos y me ha dicho que deberíamos dirigirnos al templo de la Diosa de la Paz en la Playa de los Sueños, que todavía no ha finalizado nuestro deber.

            —¿La Playa de los Sueños? —cuestionó SooBin—. ¿Dónde está?

            —La he buscado en cuanto ha nombrado el lugar y está bastante lejos de aquí, por lo que si queremos llegar a tiempo para cuando la estrella aterrice en Cosmic Earth debemos de ponernos en marcha lo más rápido posible —contestó la mayor—. Hay que comenzar a recoger nuestras cosas... aunque yo ya me había acostumbrado a vivir de nuevo aquí.

 

            DaWon suspiró y después salió de la habitación, dejando a las gemelas solas. Tal y como SooBin se había temido, la calma solo había sido pasajera y lo que estaba por llegar sería mucho más turbio, lo presentía. Lo único que esperaba era que DaYoung no se diera cuenta de aquel mal presentimiento que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

 

            —¿Vamos? —le dijo a su hermana, levantándose del sofá y tirando de ella para que también lo hiciera—. Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer.

 

            Y DaYoung asintió, dejándose arrastrar por la voluntad de la mayor.

 

★★★

 

_"La estrella está a punto de caer en Cosmic Earth y el templo que cuidáis será aquel en el que repose hasta que necesitemos de su ayuda. También llegarán al templo las diferentes personas que han ayudado con el ritual y yo misma descenderé hasta allí y permaneceré en el templo, así que, haced todo lo posible para que nuestra estancia sea cómoda"._

 

            Aquel había sido el breve y demandante mensaje que LuDa había recibido de parte de la Diosa cuando había sido su turno de oración y la chica lo había transmitido de la misma forma a las otras dos sacerdotisas que convivían con ella en aquel lugar tallado en la roca. Tanto XuanYi como MeiQi se quedaron durante unos momentos sin palabras que decir, totalmente descolocadas por la noticia recibida, pero después de aquello, lo único que hicieron fue hablar, hablar y hablar, tratando de ver qué era lo que debían hacer para que criaturas celestiales se sintieran cómodas en un humilde hogar en la tierra. No debía ser sencillo hacerlo, pero era su deber para con su Diosa.

 

            —¿Cuántas habitaciones hay disponibles? —preguntó LuDa—. Deberíamos empezar por ahí.

            —Tenemos en torno a una veintena vacías —contestó XuanYi—, pero no deben haber sido pisadas en siglos, así que hay que adecentarlas bien. ¿Cuántos huéspedes tendremos?

            —No lo ha dicho —respondió LuDa.

            —Bueno, entonces simplemente las arreglaremos todas por si acaso —dijo MeiQi—. Hay que ponerse manos a la obra con eso y también deberíamos ir en busca de provisiones. No creo que tengamos suficiente con la comida que hay en la despensa, así que iré al pueblo más cercano. ¿Y qué comen los dioses y las estrellas? Por la Diosa, qué estrés.

 

            MeiQi salió de la sala en la que las tres se habían reunido rápidamente y todavía murmurando qué era lo que debía de hacerse lo más pronto posible mientras XuanYi y LuDa no podían parar de sonreír por el revuelo que se había formado en solo unos instantes.

 

            —No creo que nuestra Diosa vaya a pedirnos algo que no podamos obtener, es bondadosa y comprensiva —murmuró la mayor—, y las estrellas tienen también esa naturaleza, por lo que creo que podemos estar totalmente tranquilas. Solo tenemos que limpiar las habitaciones para que puedan ser habitadas y ofrecer una cálida bienvenida a todas las personas que lleguen al templo.

            —Yo también lo creo —respondió LuDa—. No hay de qué preocuparse.

            —Entonces… ¿nos ponemos a ello o antes calmamos a MeiQi? —preguntó XuanYi.

            —Creo que será mejor hacer que se calme y después comenzar con todo.

 

★★★

 

            Durante días, sobre todo el cielo de Cosmic Earth se había podido ver la estela de la estrella que viajaba a toda velocidad por el universo en dirección al planeta y, durante todos esos días, Bona había estado siempre vigilante, atenta a cualquier anomalía que pudiera producirse en aquel descenso; pero todo había ido perfectamente y la estrella que habían llamado se encontraba ya muy cerca del planeta. La diosa observó atentamente aquel haz de luz y predijo su trayectoria para ver cuál debía de ser el lugar más o menos en el que ésta caería desde su habitual punto en el que lo observaba todo antes de bajar aquella escalinata de mármol para ir en su busca.

 

            Bona no quería que la estrella pudiera caer en manos de otras personas después de lo mucho que había costado hacer su invocación, por lo que esperaría su llegada y la protegería de cualquier mal que pudiera estar al acecho hasta que llegaran a su templo, lugar en el que estarían completamente protegidas.

 

            La diosa de la Paz llegó al páramo semidesértico simplemente pensando en aquel lugar y desplazándose hasta allí en unos pocos segundos y esperó hasta que la luz procedente del cielo se fue haciendo cada vez más y más grande, indicando que el momento de la llegada de la estrella estaba cada vez más cerca hasta que todo el cielo de aquella zona fue cubierto por un resplandor cegador que la hizo cerrar los ojos por unos instantes. Fue en ese momento, cuando la estrella atravesó finalmente la atmósfera de Cosmic Earth y después aterrizó sobre el suelo del páramo, provocando un temblor que se debió de sentir en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Bona abrió sus ojos entonces, viendo cómo se había formado un inmenso cráter a escasos metros del sitio en el que ella se había colocado.

 

            Bona se acercó lentamente al cráter y se asomó a su interior, viendo en el centro de éste el círculo de invocación rodeando a la hermosa estrella que había llegado desde el cielo. Sin perder el tiempo, la diosa se introdujo en el cráter y se quedó a solo unos pasos de ésta, dándose cuenta de que acababa de abrir sus ojos y la observaba con confusión y recelo.

 

            —Soy Bona, la diosa de la Paz —se presentó, tendiéndole su mano a la estrella para ayudarla a levantarse—, quien te ha invocado porque preciso de tu ayuda para mantener la paz en este planeta.

            —YeonJung —respondió la estrella, tomando su mano después de unos momentos de indecisión y alzándose del suelo—, y espero poder cumplir ese deseo.

 

 

 

 


	8. Capítulo Séptimo

 

            Desde que la Diosa había entrado en el templo junto con la Estrella tomando su mano, las sacerdotisas habían estado más ocupadas de lo que lo habían estado nunca porque su rutina se realizaba con serenidad y calma, puesto que si no era sí, sus rezos no servirían para nada; pero desde que habían dos hermosos seres celestiales a los que atender —y esperaban que muchas más personas con diversos poderes que habían ayudado en la llamada de la Estrella llegaran en los siguientes días—, las sacerdotisas no paraban ni un solo momento.

 

            La Estrella había llegado en una condición de debilidad muy grande debido al viaje que había realizado por el Universo y prácticamente se había desplomado en la entrada, por lo que las chicas la tuvieron que llevar a una de las habitaciones que habían adecentado para que ésta descansara y se fueron turnando entre las tres para vigilar que no le faltara de nada y que comiera y durmiera bien, mientras que aquellas que no estaban junto a la Estrella, se encargaban de que la Diosa estuviera también perfectamente y que obtuviera todo aquello que pedía al instante. Solo habían pasado dos días desde su llegada, pero a las sacerdotisas les parecía que habían sido veinte debido a la tensión por hacer algo que pudiera desencadenar la ira de aquellos dos seres que tenían el poder de destruirlas con una sola mirada.

 

            LuDa se encontraba en aquel momento con la Estrella, vigilando su sueño mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido desde que había llegado al Templo, solo unos meses atrás; cuando la Estrella se incorporó lentamente de la mullida cama hasta quedar sentada. La sacerdotisa rápidamente se levantó del sillón en el que había estado las últimas horas sentada y fue hacia ésta.

 

            —¿Hay algo que necesite, mi Dama Celestial? —preguntó.

            —No necesito nada —respondió la otra, pero unos segundos después pareció cambiar de idea—. Sí, sí necesito algo.

            —Dígame lo que desea, lo haré de inmediato.

            —Llévame con la diosa.

            —Por supuesto.

 

★★★

 

            No habían pasado más que un par de días desde que la estrella había caído finalmente en Cosmic Earth y desde que la diosa de la Paz la había recogido para llevarla hasta uno de sus templos, el más importante de todos ellos, pero Bona sentía que esos dos días habían pasado como horas a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a observar aquel mundo desde los cielos, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin pisar con sus propios pies el lugar por el que los humanos que tanto ansiaba proteger caminaban, por eso estaba segura de que los días allí se le hacían tan cortos. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquello, la diosa estaba tratando de hacer todo lo que estaba en su mano para que la segunda parte de todo aquel plan que había pensado durante siglos saliera tan bien como la primera para así evitar que corrieran ríos de sangre por aquel hermoso planeta.

 

            La anterior vez, cuando todo se había vuelto prácticamente imparable, la sangre de los humanos corrió por la tierra y las aguas, cubriendo el planeta de un color escarlata que contrastaba terriblemente con el esmeralda y turquesa habitual… y Bona no quería por nada del mundo que aquello volviera a suceder. Pero para eso estaba allí YeonJung, para ayudarla a encerrar al causante de todos los males y la violencia en Cosmic Earth en cuanto escapara o mantenerlo encerrado si todavía estaban a tiempo para ello. EXY y SeolA la mantenían al tanto de toda la actividad que podían captar en aquella luna en la que estaba encerrado el dios de la Guerra y sus últimos informes no habían sido demasiado esperanzadores puesto que éste estaba recuperando todo el poder que le había sido quitado y no tardaría en tener el suficiente para escapar de aquella prisión.

 

            No obstante, Bona tenía que hablar con la estrella de forma seria sobre aquel tema porque aunque había sido llamada para conceder sus deseos y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, tenía que saber exactamente cuál había sido el motivo por el que la habían llamado y qué era exactamente lo que necesitaban de ella. Pero desde que habían llegado al templo en su honor, YeonJung había pasado todo el tiempo en cama, recuperando todas las fuerzas que había perdido durante el largo viaje que había realizado a través del universo y la diosa no había tenido oportunidad de hacer nada más que esperar.

 

            —Mi Diosa —una voz dulce y tímida la llamó a sus espaldas y Bona se giró, encontrándose al hacerlo a la joven que solo hacía unos meses había enviado al templo, acompañada por la estrella—. Dijo que en cuanto la Estrella despertara la trajéramos a su presencia.

            —Muchas gracias, LuDa —respondió ella.

 

            La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y después hizo una reverencia pronunciada antes de salir de la habitación en la que la diosa y la estrella se habían quedado a solas. Bona había estado esperando aquel momento impacientemente, pero controló sus sentimientos para que éstos no le nublaran el entendimiento e invitó a YeonJung a que se sentara junto a ella en el poyete de piedra que se encontraba en la sala antes de comenzar la conversación.

 

            —¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó—. ¿Ya te has recuperado del viaje?

            —Me encuentro mucho mejor —respondió ésta—, pero aún no me siento en plena forma ni puedo acceder a todos mis poderes.

 

            La diosa arrugó el gesto de una forma imperceptible. Habían pasado dos días, pero no había sido suficiente para que la estrella pudiera recuperarse del todo, así que tendrían que esperar más tiempo para poder comenzar con lo siguiente que debían hacer porque sin la ayuda de la estrella no podían hacer absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo pasara, él también se hacía más fuerte.

 

            —Creo que esperabas otra respuesta —murmuró la estrella calmadamente.

            —Lo siento —dijo Bona—. Han sido muchos siglos los que he pasado planeando todo esto y ahora que está llevándose a cabo me he vuelto un poco impaciente.

            —¿Y qué papel tengo yo en ese plan? —cuestionó YeonJung—. Porque creo que debo jugar un papel muy importante en éste o no habría sido llamada.

            —El papel más importante… sin ti, sin tu poder de estrella, sería imposible volver a despojar de sus poderes a aquel que desea destruir este mundo.

            —¿Volver?

            —En estos momentos se encuentra encerrado, desterrado como castigo en la luna mayor, pero poco a poco está recuperando sus poderes y no puedo permitir que las guerras interminables y sangrientas vuelvan a recorrer cada rincón de este bello lugar —contestó.

            —Y para hacer eso necesitas mi poder de estrella —Bona asintió—. ¿Quién lo encerró la última vez?

            —Los dioses que cuidaban de este mundo… pero hace mucho tiempo que no se preocupan más de sus débiles y vulnerables criaturas —contestó.

            —¿Sabes lo que significa pedirme esto? —preguntó la estrella y la diosa asintió levemente—. ¿Ese es tu deseo? —otro leve asentimiento—. En ese caso, lo único que me queda es recuperarme por completo para poder realizar mi cometido en este mundo.

 

★★★

 

            Dejar de nuevo la casa en la que había crecido hizo que el corazón de DaWon se encogiera cuando cerró la puerta principal de la casa después de haber recogido todo aquello que podía hacerle falta, incluido aquel libro que le había dado las claves para poder cumplir con la misión que su abuela le había dejado. Muy en el fondo, la bruja no quería marcharse de allí, quería quedarse en aquel lugar junto a las gemelas y vivir una vida totalmente normal, mezclándose con los humanos a su alrededor y sin tener que involucrarse de nuevo en planes elaborados por divinidades, porque DaWon sabía que seguir en aquella empresa era peligroso y por nada del mundo quería poner en peligro a SooBin y DaYoung… pero la bruja no tenía más opción, porque hasta que todo aquello no acabara, no iban a poder vivir la tranquila vida que deseaba.

 

            Por eso, a pesar de que el corazón se le había encogido, DaWon le hizo caso omiso y no se giró para mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Cuando todo acabara volvería, pero hasta entonces, no podía hacer más que ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a derrotar a la maldad que se acercaba a marchas forzadas a Cosmic Earth.

 

            De aquello había pasado ya casi una semana y las tres brujas habían estado viajando en los medios de transporte más baratos que encontraron para poder llegar hasta el lugar al que se las había convocado, el Templo de la Diosa de la Paz.

 

            —Exactamente… ¿dónde está el templo? —preguntó DaYoung una vez llegaron a las playas en las que debía de estar el lugar, oculto a los ojos de los humanos para que ninguno de ellos pudiera aventurarse en él sin haber sido invitado.

            —No debe de andar muy lejos —le respondió su hermana SooBin—. Supongo que nosotras podremos verlo al menos.

            —Hemos sido llamadas a venir —dijo DaWon, quitándose los zapatos para andar más cómodamente por la arena y después avanzó algunos pasos por ella, sintiéndola algo caliente, pero no demasiado—. Deberíamos ser capaces de verlo.

 

            Las dos hermanas asintieron y después se quitaron también sus zapatos y comenzaron a seguir a la mayor por la playa, tal y como lo habían hecho desde que ésta las había ayudado hacía ya tantos meses. Anduvieron durante un par de horas, viendo cómo el sol comenzaba el descenso hacia su ocaso a su derecha, perdiéndose más tarde en el horizonte, como si el agua se lo hubiera tragado. Fue en ese momento, cuando el cielo se teñía de colores rojizos y anaranjados que poco a poco iban dejando su paso a la oscura noche, cuando unos acantilados en los que se apreciaban unas columnas talladas en la piedra aparecieron ante su vista y las tres brujas supieron que habían llegado finalmente a su destino.

 

★★★

 

            EunSeo se despertó de su profundo sueño sintiendo una opresión en su caja torácica que no la dejaba respirar con normalidad. La joven abrió sus ojos e inspiró fuertemente varias veces, tratando de recuperar el aire que le había faltado por unos momentos, después de normalizar su situación, miró a su alrededor y vio que no había nada que pudiera haberle hecho sentir aquella presión, puesto que, aunque ChengXiao se encontraba durmiendo junto a ella, no lo hacía sobre ella. Había sido extraño, como si algo sobrenatural se lo hubiera provocado, y justo cuando estaba pensando en qué podía haber sido, una consciencia muy conocida rozó su mente, la consciencia de aquel al que servía.

 

            _“EunSeo”_ le dijo _“Necesito que ambas tengáis vuestros poderes para que podáis llamarme a Cosmic Earth, pero no he podido antes reestablecer los tuyos porque me sentía demasiado débil. Te los devolveré para que podáis hacer el ritual”._

            _“Gracias, mi dios”_ pensó ella en respuesta.

 

            Desde que Cheng Xiao había recuperado sus poderes, se había sentido como un cero a la izquierda, sin poder hacer nada; pero ahora que iba a recuperar los suyos se podría realizar el ritual de invocación para llamar al dios y para así poder volver a ser tal y como eran antes, para poder volver al lugar al que pertenecían y no tener que tratar nunca jamás con los humanos. Ya no tendría que vivir nunca más como una vulgar humana. Por ese motivo, cuando empezó a notar el cosquilleo que le producía el poder regresando a su cuerpo, no pudo sentirse mejor. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando aquel momento.

 

            _“En dos días, la Luna mayor estará completamente llena. Llamadme entonces”._

 

            Aquello fue lo único que dijo el dios de la guerra cuando finalmente EunSeo obtuvo sus poderes de nuevo y después se marchó de su mente y de su cuerpo, dejándole un extraño sentimiento de vacío y a la vez de plenitud. Dos días. Tenían dos días para poder llamar al dios y para hacer que éste apareciera en Cosmic Earth para obtener la venganza que tanto habían deseado; dos días para comenzar la lucha por su libertad y dos días para poder estar junto a Cheng Xiao de la forma en la que habían estado durante los últimos siglos.

 

            EunSeo sonrió. No necesitarían demasiado para preparar el ritual, por lo que pasar el tiempo junto a Cheng Xiao, disfrutando de su cuerpo una y otra vez iba a ser su prioridad. Por ese motivo, se pegó al cuerpo de la otra lo máximo que pudo y después introdujo su mano entre sus piernas, para comenzar a tocar aquel lugar que en breves momentos se tornaría caliente y húmedo, totalmente listo para que EunSeo jugara con él y le diera placer.

 

★★★

 

            Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de SeolA de arriba abajo, haciendo que la chica se removiera sobre el capó del coche, donde ella y EXY se habían sentado para disfrutar de la brisa del espacio. Aquel movimiento casi imperceptible que había realizado por instinto y que no había podido controlar llamó la atención de la otra, que la miró interrogante. Por unos segundos, SeolA pensó que no había sido nada y que su compañera tampoco debía preocuparse por aquel escalofrío, pero después de éste, seguía sintiendo algo extraño y otro escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciendo que se le erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo.

 

            —¿Qué te sucede? —le cuestionó EXY.

            —No lo sé —respondió ella, abrazándose a sí misma para tratar de mantener su cuerpo en calor y que no le dieran más escalofríos, a pesar de que realmente no tenía frío, sino como un mal presentimiento que se había calado en sus huesos—. Pero no es algo bueno.

 

            EXY la miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y después se acercó más a ella para echarle un brazo por los hombros y atraerla a su cuerpo. Aquel gesto hizo que SeolA se tranquilizara un poco y que se relajara en los brazos de la menor, atreviéndose a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa incluso. Ojalá pudiera estar de aquella forma durante todo la eternidad, ojalá no tuviera que preocuparse de lo que pudiera pasar con ellas en cuanto aquel que custodiaban abandonara su prisión.

 

            —Estoy aquí contigo —murmuró EXY—. Siempre estaré aquí contigo para protegerte de todo mal, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

 

            SeolA asintió levemente a aquello. Siempre habían estado juntas, desde el primer momento y hasta el final también lo estarían, de eso no le cabía duda. No obstante, SeolA no quería que llegara ese final... pero también intuía que éste no estaba lejano y que probablemente no tendrían mucho tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía de la otra. Ellas eran el primer escudo de Cosmic Earth ante las amenazas exteriores y, aunque durante todos los milenios que llevaban ejerciendo aquella tarea, jamás habían sido derrotadas y jamás habían dejado pasar a nadie hasta el planeta que guardaban, la mayor no estaba realmente segura de que aquello fuera a suceder aquella vez también. El Dios de la Guerra era un rival demasiado fuerte para ellas y ambas lo sabían, pero no podían huir de su destino, tenían que enfrentarlo.

 

            —Creo que no nos queda mucho tiempo —se atrevió a decir en voz alta por primera vez—. Creo que Él saldrá demasiado pronto de su prisión.

            —Y nosotras lo enfrentaremos —contestó la otra—. Haremos todo lo posible para enfrentarlo y para mermar sus poderes si no podemos derrotarlo. Lo haremos juntas.

 

            Seola sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, algo clavándose muy hondo en éste. Aquel era su destino, aquello era por lo que estaba viva. Tenían la misión de proteger Cosmic Earth y así lo harían, aunque perdieran la vida en el intento... aun así, SeolA seguía teniendo mucho miedo, un miedo que sabía que no iba a desaparecer, miedo a perder a EXY.

 

            —Te quiero —murmuró EXY—. También lo sabes, ¿verdad?

            —Lo sé —susurró en respuesta, antes de que la menor tomara sus labios dulcemente, haciendo que parte de aquel miedo que sentía desapareciera de su mente, concentrada en devolver el beso.

 

★★★

 

            Los elfos llamaban al lugar en el que YeoReum se encontraba "el oráculo", porque allí vivía una congénere que siempre había sido capaz de interpretar a la perfección aquellas señales que los cielos enviaban a la gente de Cosmic Earth sobre el futuro. No había habido ni una sola vez en la que se hubiera equivocado en la interpretación de estas señales y por eso se había ganado el respeto de todos aquellos que habían oído hablar de ella alguna vez. Hacía siglos había vaticinado que la amenaza que los dioses habían sellado y que casi acabó con la vida del planeta regresaría y, por eso, fue su deber guardar el conocimiento para la forma de ayudar a detenerlo. Ella había ayudado a YeoReum con su formación y ella le había pasado el testigo y su deber alegando la debilidad de un cuerpo con miles de años; por todo eso, la elfa estaba segura de que ella debía saber lo que sucedería en el mundo en un futuro cercano y por eso había decidido visitarla, para tratar de calmar su corazón y poder seguir su camino de regreso a casa.

 

            —Querida —le dijo la elfa al verla llegar—, pasa adentro, te estaba esperando.

 

            YeoReum asintió levemente y después pasó al interior de la casa. No creía que fuera a tardar mucho en esclarecer todas sus dudas porque, al contrario que los demás oráculos que había repartidos por Cosmic Earth, la elfa era muy directa.

 

            —Siento venir sin avisar —murmuró YeoReum, sentándose sobre el cojín que la otra había preparado para ella en el suelo de la sala de su casa.

            —Sabía que vendrías —le respondió la otra, sentándose frente a ella—. Y también sé por qué estás aquí. ¿Quieres un poco de té?

            —No, muchas gracias —contestó al ofrecimiento—, solo estoy aquí de paso para preguntarte algo.

            —Entonces dime qué es lo que te ronda la mente, querida.

 

            YeoReum apretó los labios en una fina línea y después cogió aire antes de exponerle a la otra todas las dudas que tenía y el mal presentimiento que se había instalado en su cuerpo y que estaba segura de que significaba algo.

 

            —El mal se extenderá por el mundo de nuevo muy pronto tal y como predije —le respondió—. Tienes razón en estar asustada y en querer saber qué es lo que pasará exactamente, pero no veo más allá de una sombra oscura extendiéndose y haciendo que el caos se desate en el mundo.

            —¿Eso significa que Cosmic Earth sucumbirá? —no pudo evitar preguntar, haciendo que la elfa negara con la cabeza.

            —No es algo seguro —contestó—. Hay una resistencia que tratará de hacer lo posible para que eso no pase, una resistencia que apreciará tu ayuda si te decides a ir hasta donde se encuentra.

 

 


	9. Capítulo Octavo

            YeoReum había dejado atrás el bosque que guardaba a la raza de los elfos de los curiosos humanos hacía ya bastante tiempo y, a lomos del espíritu que siempre la acompañaba, había comenzado a atravesar el territorio humano en busca del lugar que le había dicho su mentora. Ambos iban camuflados, invisibles al ojo humano, por lo que no deberían de tener ningún problema antes de llegar al templo de la diosa de la paz y, una vez llegaran allí, estarían a salvo de todo. Era la primera vez que ambos dejaban el bosque, la primera vez que se alejaban de la seguridad que éste siempre les había proporcionado; pero era por una buena causa, era por ayudar en todo lo posible a que la batalla que estaba por llegar se decantara a favor de los que querían conservar el mundo tal y como este se encontraba. Por eso YeoReum no había siquiera dudado cuando la elfa de mayor edad le había dicho que el futuro no estaba completamente decidido y le había pedido que le dijera lo que debía hacer para ayudar.

 

            Ya no les debía quedar demasiado para llegar hasta aquel lugar, no habían hecho ni un solo descanso desde que partieron y el templo no estaba muy lejos del bosque de los elfos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran llegar a éste, la tierra se estremeció de forma repentina y, en su carrera, el espíritu lobo perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo mientras éste seguía temblando. A YeoReum no le dolió la caída a pesar de que ésta le había provocado varias heridas, le dolió escuchar cómo la tierra lanzaba un grito de auxilio y lloraba porque presentía que algo horrible iba a suceder. Una opresión se instaló en el pecho de la elfa y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

 

            Unos segundos después, YeoReum sintió unas cálidas manos sobre sus mejillas y enfocó su vista en MinHyung, que había dejado su forma animal para presentarse ante ella en su forma humana. La elfa trató de sonreír, agradecida por sus cuidados, pero no se sentía realmete de aquella forma porque si no conseguían derrotar a la maldad que se quería extender por Cosmic Earth, todos los seres naturales sufrirían mucho y eso era un motivo de peso para su tristeza.

 

            —Debemos llegar pronto —murmuró YeoReum—. Debemos hacerlo.

            —Tus heridas…

            —Cuando lleguemos.

 

            MinHyung asintió y después volvió a convertirse en lobo para volver a emprender el poco camino que les quedaba para llegar al templo. Una vez allí, YeoReum se despidió del espíritu —incapaz de entrar a aquel lugar porque era un ser masculino— y se adentró en la roca del acantilado, esperando poder ser de ayuda.

 

★★★

 

            —¿Sabes desde cuándo estamos aquí? —preguntó repentinamente EXY, haciendo que SeolA la mirara confundida—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí, cuidando que ninguna amenaza externa penetre en Cosmic Earth? —aclaró.

            —Mmmm… no lo sé exactamente —respondió la otra—. ¿Desde siempre?

 

            EXY asintió a aquella respuesta. Ellas habían nacido para estar en aquel lugar, para cuidar las fronteras de Cosmic Earth, no tenían ningún otro cometido más que ese y lo único de lo que debían preocuparse era de mantener la paz siendo la primera barrera para combatir todo lo que tratara de acercarse hasta el planeta que guardaban. Siempre había sido así, siempre habían estado allí, las dos solas. SeolA había sido su única compañía durante siglos, ya que eran pocas las veces que abandonaban aquel puesto de vigilancia.

 

            —¿Por qué? —cuestionó SeolA.

            —Solo quería saber si para ti había sido igual que para mí —dijo—. Si solo habías vivido esta vida o antes habías tenido otra totalmente diferente.

            —No tengo recuerdos de una vida en la que no haya estado junto a ti —le respondió—. Solo tú eres con quién he estado todos los siglos que he estado viva.

 

            EXY no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía un poco contenta por ello a pesar de que la situación no era exactamente para estar feliz, pero aquella cosa insignificante, saber que solo ella y SeolA habían compartido los mismos momentos, la hacía feliz.

 

            —¿Por qué sonríes?

            —Porque soy feliz de haber vivido todo este tiempo solo junto a ti —contestó.

 

            SeolA también esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro y EXY sintió unas repentinas ganas de besar los labios de la hermosa divinidad. Sin pensarlo demasiado, aprovechó aquella especie de momento mágico entre ambas para hacerlo, para acercarse lentamente a ella y posar sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso suave y tierno que hizo que su corazón se llenase de una calidez indescriptible, como todas las anteriores veces en las que había besado a la mayor —aunque éstas habían sido pocas—. Cuando se separó de SeolA, le dedicó una sonrisa y la otra se la devolvió.

 

            —Ahora tenemos otro recuerdo más que no se basa en solo nosotras escaneando el infinito en busca de amenazas —dijo EXY.

            —¿Y podríamos tener más recuerdos como este? —cuestionó SeolA.

            —Por supuesto.

 

            Y aquella vez fue la mayor la que se inclinó hacia EXY para tomar sus labios de forma firme, sin querer separarse de ellos ni un solo instante.

 

★★★

 

            La vida en el templo realmente no era muy diferente a la que habían estado viviendo desde que habían llegado a la antigua vivienda familiar de DaWon, las gemelas se pasaban el día ejercitando sus poderes —esta vez sin la guía de los libros porque ya habían aprendido lo suficiente de ellos y se guiaban por su instinto— mientras que la mayor se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo terminando de leer el libro de La Historia de los Cielos. Sabía que aquel libro escondía en su interior muchos más secretos de los que había descubierto con anterioridad y que daba muchas más explicaciones que la bruja estaba ávida por obtener. Podría haber preguntado a la Diosa que caminaba por los rincones de aquel templo o a la Estrella, de esa forma habría ahorrado mucho tiempo, pero aquellos seres eran demasiado inalcanzables para ella y no se sentía cómoda estando en una habitación sola con ellas, desprendían un aura demasiado poderosa para que DaWon la pudiera soportar.

 

            No. La única opción que le quedaba era seguir leyendo aquel libro, porque las sacerdotisas no sabían nada, ya les había preguntado, y la nueva huésped que había llegado al tiemplo solo unas horas antes, aquella elfa menuda tampoco le servía de ninguna ayuda porque había llegado allí como ellas, para ayudar en esa empresa de la que nadie las informaba realmente de nada. Esa situación no le gustaba nada a la bruja, pero ella tampoco era nadie para encararse con aquellos seres celestiales y pedirles explicaciones. Los asuntos del cielo no eran los asuntos de los humanos, aquellos pocos humanos que habían tratado de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los Dioses habían acabado muy mal parados.

 

            DaWon solo esperaba que todas las chicas que se encontraban allí no acabaran deseando no haberse cruzado nunca jamás en los planes de los Dioses.

 

            La lámpara de aceite que había estado utilizando para leer todo aquel rato se acabó por apagar y DaWon decidió dejar el libro por aquel día, ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo leyendo y no había descubierto nada que ya no hubiera visto antes. La bruja suspiró y después se masajeó levemente sus entumecidos hombros por haber estado leyendo con una mala postura, dispuesta a buscar a SooBin y DaYoung para pasar un rato con ellas y ver los frutos que habían dado sus entrenamientos mágicos.

 

★★★

 

            La diosa de la Paz tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, quizás demasiadas, mientras esperaba el momento en el que la Estrella recuperara todo su poder para poder acabar con todo aquello lo más pronto posible porque aquel que estaba encerrado no iba a tardar demasiado en salir de ese encierro. Sin embargo, a pesar que un montón de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, la diosa se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor perfectamente y también sabía que quizás les debía de dar una explicación a todas aquellas criaturas que se habían reunido en el templo para ayudar. Generalmente, los dioses hacían y deshacían a su antojo y no se mezclaban con los humanos o demás criaturas que poblaban Cosmic Earth, pero ella había hecho que se enteraran de su plan a medias para pedirles su ayuda porque no era lo suficiente poderosa y ahora todas ellas tenían curiosidad por saber por dónde iba a ir aquello y qué era lo que iban a tener que hacer en adelante. Bona podría simplemente no decir nada y hacer que cada una ejerciera el papel que les había asignado, pero como diosa de la paz tratando de detener una guerra inminente en la que probablemente todas sufrirían, no se sentía nada bien mintiéndoles.

 

            Todo sería más fácil si la estrella YeonJung se recuperaba por completo antes de que el dios escapara de su prisión, aquella era la única manera de que nada malo sucediera y que nadie tuviera que sufrir por rencores del pasado cuando ninguna de las que estaba allí tenía que ver con la contienda realmente… pero Bona sabía que el tiempo se les estaba agotando y que la estrella no iba a estar completamente recuperada antes de que todo comenzara. A la diosa tampoco le gustaba demasiado la opción que había elegido tanto tiempo atrás para detener lo que se avecinaba, pero era la única solución que estaba en sus manos.

 

            Bona estaba condicionada por su falta de poder, porque si fuera tan poderosa como los demás dioses, como lo había sido anteriormente, antes de que la castigaran por lo que había hecho en el pasado, no tendría ningún problema en tratar de lidiar ella sola con TaeYong. Pero ni siquiera era capaz de hacer eso… y ella no estaba recuperando sus poderes de la misma forma que el otro dios lo estaba haciendo. Por eso YeonJung, con su poder como estrella, era la única que podía ayudarla y, por eso, ella había pedido a aquellas criaturas poderosas de Cosmic Earth que le prestaran su ayuda y así poder hacer algo más. Durante mucho tiempo le había dado vueltas y vueltas a aquel tema, tratando de buscar una solución que no tuviera que acabar con la vida de nadie, pero con su limitado poder era imposible vencer sin ninguna baja y las estrellas estaban allí para ayudar.

 

            Y poco a poco, Bona se había ido convenciendo de que la única forma en la que podía hacer lo máximo para que él no regresara, era mancharse las manos con la sangre de una estrella, porque con la muerte de una estrella se desencadenaba un poder inmenso que era imposible de contrarrestar por el resto de las divinidades del universo.

 

★★★

 

            La vida en el templo dedicado a la Diosa de la Paz Bona había cambiado drásticamente desde hacía tan solo unos pocos días y las sacerdotisas que llevaban en aquel lugar mucho tiempo todavía no se acostumbraban al nuevo bullicio y a encontrarse repentinamente a alguien al entrar a una habitación. MeiQi era la que más años llevaba en aquel lugar y, siendo la primera en mucho tiempo en habitar el templo, había pasado sus primeros años en total soledad. Cuando llegó XuanYi, tuvo que adaptarse a una nueva vida en compañía de la otra chica y, al principio se le hizo bastante extraño, pero con el paso del tiempo se había ido acostumbrando a la nueva sacerdotisa y a la convivencia con ella; y para cuando LuDa había llegado, tan solo unos meses atrás, MeiQi ya se encontraba perfectamente adaptada a no estar sola. Sin embargo, aunque fueran tres sacerdotisas en aquel templo y la chica ya volviera a aceptar el contacto con el resto del mundo, la entrada de tantas personas de golpe la había descolocado un poco.

 

            Cuando había llegado la Diosa con la Estrella había sido bastante apabullador porque ambas tenían un aura muy poderosa y, a pesar de que MeiQi acostumbraba a tratar de vez en cuando con la Diosa, se sentía bastante fuera de lugar entre ellas y trataba de evitar el contacto lo máximo posible con ellas, dedicándose a sus tareas como sacerdotisa en el templo. Sin embargo, la llegada de las tres brujas —siempre practicando con su magia— y la de la elfa —con aquel lobo que se encontraba en la puerta del templo, siempre vigilante—, quizás era demasiado para ella por el momento y, quizás, para cuando se acabara acostumbrando a sus presencias, todas deberían marchar a sus respectivos hogares porque todo aquello habría terminado.

 

            —Aquí estabas —escuchó la voz de XuanYi a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Te he estado buscando un rato.

 

            MeiQi se giró hacia ella y esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber hecho que la otra sacerdotisa perdiera el tiempo y tuviera que buscarla solo porque huía de las zonas bulliciosas del templo. Después, echó a andar y se acercó a ella hasta que se quedó a un par de pasos escasos del cuerpo de la mayor.

 

            —Lo siento mucho —le dijo—. ¿Me buscabas por algo urgente?

            —No es que sea algo demasiado urgente, pero la Diosa ha dicho que ya que estábamos aquí todas las que habíamos ayudado a la llamada de la Estrella, que quería hablar con todas acerca de lo que se avecina —contó XuanYi, hablando rápidamente—. No ha dicho una hora concreta en la que quiere que hablemos, pero supongo que querrá que nos reunamos hoy.

            —Está bien —respondió MeiQi—. Vamos a escuchar lo que nos tienen que decir, tengo mucha curiosidad por todo lo que aún no se nos ha explicado.

 

            XuanYi asintió y la menor echó a andar, pero antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos, sintió cómo la mano de la otra se entrelazaba con la suya y la detenía.

 

            —Antes de ir… quiero que sepas que LuDa y yo estamos aquí para ti —le dijo XuanYi—. No queremos que te sientas agobiada por todo el bullicio ni por si sucede algo que no podamos controlar.

            —Gracias —respondió MeiQi, notando cómo algo de la tensión que la mantenía siempre alerta se iba y se sintió un poco mejor—. Muchas gracias.

 

★★★

 

            El sol hacía tiempo que se había ocultado tras el horizonte y las dos lunas de Cosmic Earth se erguían orgullosas en el cielo nocturno, ocupando el lugar que había dejado vacante el astro rey. Ambas lunas se encontraban llenas e iluminaban la noche con su plateada luz, haciendo que los movimientos de las dos divinidades menores que, se encontraban terminando de organizar los preparativos para iniciar el ritual, fueran veloces gracias a la intensa luminosidad. Ya no les quedaba más que ultimar algunos detalles para empezar y así hacer que su dios regresara de aquel exilio al que había sido sometido y, en cuanto él regresara, sembraría el caos.

 

            EunSeo y Cheng Xiao cogieron un par de piedras del suelo y con ellas dibujaron a su alrededor un círculo de invocación, dentro del cual deberían permanecer hasta que ésta estuviera completada, aunque tardaran horas en hacerla. Tras esto, comenzaron a colocar todo lo que necesitaban para que éste pudiera llevarse a cabo sin complicaciones; incienso de olíbano para marcar el Este y el elemento aire, una vela blanca para marcar el Sur y el elemento fuego, una copa llena de agua para marcar el Oeste y ese mismo elemento y, por último, un tazón lleno de sal para marcar el Norte y el elemento tierra. Tras esto, ocuparon los huecos que habían quedado entre los cuatro puntos cardinales con velas de color rojo y las encendieron lentamente.

 

            Cuando todo esto estuvo realizado, las dos divinidades se colocaron en el centro del círculo, frente a frente, y se tomaron de las manos.

 

            —¿Preparada? —preguntó Cheng Xiao.

            —Nunca he estado más preparada en mi vida —replicó EunSeo.

 

            Las dos se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes para después cerrarlos fuertemente, evitando así las posibles distracciones y, tras inspirar hondo un par de veces, comenzaron a entonar el cántico del ritual bañadas por la luz de las dos lunas. Inmediatamente, entre ellas comenzó a manar su energía, aquella que canalizarían hasta los cielos para que ésta liberara a su dios de su cautiverio. Poco a poco, sus poderes también empezaron a fluir y las llamas de las velas rojas que habían repartido por el círculo se avivaron. Ambas dejaron que sus poderes recorrieran sus cuerpos, llenando cada célula con éstos y sintiéndose por primera vez en siglos como las divinidades que eran y no como los seres humanos que habían fingido ser todo ese tiempo.

 

            Cheng Xiao sintió una picazón en su espalda, allí en donde otrora iniciaban unas alas de plumas rojas como la sangre que podían ser envueltas en llamas sin arder y la picazón se convirtió en un dolor punzante que la joven soportó, tratando de no perder la concentración, aferrándose a las manos de EunSeo, manteniendo el vínculo entre ambas unido. Por cómo la mayor le devolvió el apretón, supo que ésta también estaba experimentando aquel dolor, aquel dolor que era totalmente necesario para terminar de romper la condena que habían recibido… porque en cuanto les crecieran las alas de nuevo, por fin serían completamente divinidades.

 

            Repitieron una y otra vez su cántico, sintiendo en cada ocasión las palabras desde el fondo de sus corazones y transmitiéndolas con voz clara. El dolor en sus espaldas era cada vez más y más fuerte, pero ambas lo resistieron hasta que, finalmente, las alas que durante tantos siglos habían estado selladas en su interior, por fin pudieron salir y extenderse al viento nocturno, liberadas al fin de su prisión. Cheng Xiao dejó escapar entre sus labios todo el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo en un suspiro de alivio mientras notaba cómo sus entumecidas alas se estremecían al contacto con el exterior, algo que no estaban acostumbradas a sentir. Segundos después, notó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de EunSeo a través de sus manos unidas y supo que ella también había liberado sus alas.

 

            Fue en ese momento, cuando ya habían sido reinstauradas como divinidades, que las dos cambiaron su cántico, para que toda aquella energía que habían acumulado en el círculo de invocación viajara hasta la luna mayor que orbitaba alrededor de Cosmic Earth. Y después de aquello, aunque no fue de forma totalmente inmediata, comenzaron a notar cómo las barreras que habían sido puestas en torno a la luna para que el dios de la guerra no pudiera escapar, flaqueaban ante el inmenso poder que las quería derribar… hasta que, finalmente, todas cayeron.

 

            Y TaeYong, el dios de la guerra, fue liberado.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Capítulo Noveno

            La brisa del amanecer era fresca pero reconfortante, a pesar del olor a salitre al que no estaba para nada acostumbrada, aquel viento procedente del mar tranquilizaba a YeoReum y la hacía sentir mucho mejor. Seguía preocupada por todo, porque los seres vivos de aquel lugar seguían clamando por ayuda ante el gran mal que se avecinaba, pero el pequeño paseo matutino por la playa, caminando por la orilla y dejando que el agua del mar chocara contra sus pies, había despejado su mente. Desde que había llegado al templo, la elfa se había sentido un poco fuera de lugar y añoraba la compañía de MinHyung y aunque éste no se hubiera transformado en humano durante aquel paseo YeoReum se había sentido mucho mejor.

 

            Quizás era el ambiente tenso que había en el templo lo que hacía que la joven se sintiera de aquella forma, pero era normal que el ambiente fuera tenso. Estaban a las puertas de una inminente guerra contra un poder oscuro que planeaba destruir todo el planeta.

 

            Cuando se sintió mejor, YeoReum se dirigió hacia el templo a paso lento hasta que llegó a éste y se despidió del espíritu lobo con un delicado toque tras sus orejas antes de adentrarse en el acantilado sin mirar atrás. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a estar bajo tierra y sin poder ver la luz del sol, pero al menos podía salir de vez en cuando para aquel menester y nadie la echaría de menos o buscaría porque todas estaban demasiado ocupadas con sus tareas. Sin embargo, aunque eso era lo que la elfa pensaba, se dio cuenta de que no era del todo cierto, ya que aquel día la habían estado buscando.

 

            LuDa, la sacerdotisa novicia, la esperaba nada más cruzó el umbral de la puerta del templo, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

 

            —Te estábamos esperando —comentó—. Vamos a tener una reunión en la que intercambiar información para tener lo máximos conocimientos sobre todo.

 

            YeoReum asintió y después comenzó a seguir en silencio a la chica por los pasillos tallados en la roca y levemente iluminados del templo hasta que llegaron a una amplia sala en la que ya se encontraban todas aquellas que habían sido llamadas a la lucha.

 

            —Bien, ya que estamos todas presentes —comenzó la Diosa de la Paz—. He de contaros algunas cosas que desconocéis.

 

★★★

 

            Bona suspiró y observó a su audiencia antes de comenzar a hablar. Si no fuera una diosa, si solo fuera una simple humana, probablemente diría que estaba nerviosa por exponer en voz alta y ante todas aquellas personas la historia que llevaba tanto tiempo oculta, esa que había desencadenado todo el mal y la destrucción sobre Cosmic Earth. Nunca la había contado en voz alta, aquellos que sabían de ella era porque la habían vivido, no porque hubiera sido transmitida. Era una vergüenza para los dioses —para todos los dioses, no solo para ella— y ninguno había querido que la historia pudiera pasar de generación en generación, ejemplificando la decadencia de los dioses.

 

            —Nos enfrentamos al dios de la guerra —dijo—. TaeYong, mi mellizo.

 

La diosa cerró sus ojos para no ver las reacciones de las chicas que se encontraban ante ella, escuchándola atentamente, pero estuvo completamente segura de que lo poco que había dicho las había sorprendido.

 

            —Hace miles de años, Cosmic Earth vivía en completa armonía, los seres humanos, los elfos y los brujos vivían en paz con la naturaleza y con los dioses y cada uno tenía un papel que cumplir para que el mundo funcionara correctamente —continuó, contando algo que no sabía si había perdurado en la memoria de los habitantes del planeta—. De vez en cuando había alguna guerra, para eso había sido creado mi mellizo, porque los conflictos debían existir al igual que la tranquilidad. Sin embargo, el equilibrio se rompió y todo fue debido a nosotros —Bona inspiró hondo, tratando de calmar el corazón que latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho, ensordeciéndole los oídos—. TaeYong y yo nos enamoramos sin poder evitarlo —dijo, escuchando un murmullo reverberar en las paredes de piedra del templo— y eso hizo que dejara de haber equilibrio en el mundo, porque aunque los dioses se pueden enamorar de sus parientes, no pueden hacerlo de sus hermanos.

 

            La diosa abrió sus ojos, tratando de ser fuerte, y observó a las chicas que se encontraban ante ella. Todas tenían una expresión distinta en sus rostros, pero lo que podía ver en todas ellas era el asombro. Asombro porque una diosa estaba dando explicaciones sobre un pasado remoto que no había ningún mortal que lo recordara y asombro por la historia que estaba contando.

 

            —A pesar de estar enamorada de él, yo hice todo lo que pude para mantenerme alejada, pero eso solo hizo que TaeYong quisiera más y más de mí y finalmente, lo nuestro traspasó el plano personal, presentándose ante lo divino y lo humano. No tardaron en acontecer terribles guerras, grandes masacres entre los habitantes de Cosmic Earth, entre las distintas razas que poblaban el planeta, como una táctica para atarme a él —explicó—, pero los dioses, que todavía estaban pendientes de lo que sucedía en el mundo, se dieron cuenta de todo y no tardaron en llamarnos ante ellos.

 

            Solo quedaba la última parte de la historia, pero un nudo se le había formado en la garganta y era incapaz de continuar. Bona tragó saliva, tratando de bajar aquel nudo y lo consiguió levemente, lo suficiente para poder terminar aquella historia que tenía que haber contado hacía mucho tiempo.

 

            —En ese momento, para proteger las vidas de los habitantes de Cosmic Earth, para proteger la paz y que todos los seres vivos pudieran vivir sin dificultades, yo lo traicioné. Traicioné a mi hermano, a mi amor, les dije a los dioses que yo no estaba enamorada de él y que había sido todo culpa suya —Bona suspiró—. Por ese motivo, los dioses le quitaron sus poderes y lo encerraron en la luna mayor, donde ha permanecido hasta ahora... y TaeYong, juró vengarse de mí destruyendo este planeta porque lo amaba más que a él.

 

★★★

 

            LuDa escuchó las palabras de su Diosa con un palpitante dolor en su corazón. Nunca jamás había escuchado aquella historia antes, aunque para ella, los dioses no existían realmente, eran mitos y leyendas de culturas pasadas que no tenían que ver con la actualidad en la que ella vivía; pero después de lo que le había sucedido en los últimos meses, descubrir que era una sacerdotisa de la Diosa de la Paz y verse envuelta en aquello, LuDa sentía mucho más las cosas en su interior y estaba mucho más implicada. Debía haber sido horrible para su Diosa hacer la elección entre traicionar a los habitantes de Cosmic Earth, quienes debía de proteger de todo mal o traicionar a quien amaba, aunque éste fuera su hermano y estuviera prohibido.

 

            —Sabiendo que el deseo de venganza sería muy fuerte y que éste acabaría rompiendo el castigo que se le había impuesto, escapando de su prisión, comencé a pensar en la forma de detenerlo hasta que hallé la mejor solución —continuó la Diosa—. Los demás dioses dejaron de preocuparse por la vida en Cosmic Earth y lo único que yo podía hacer para detenerlo, era utilizar el poder de un ser mucho más antiguo y poderoso que yo —señaló con su cabeza a la Estrella—. Mis poderes me fueron arrebatados en su gran mayoría, como recordatorio de que no había cumplido con mi tarea de mantener la paz en el mundo, por eso yo no podía enfrentarme sola a él y por eso tampoco podía llamar sola a una Estrella.

 

            En la mente de LuDa, todas las piezas de aquel rompecabezas, comenzaron a encajar. El por qué del ritual, por qué el llamamiento de la Estrella y por qué estaban todas allí en aquellos momentos.

 

            —Y como no podía hacerlo sola, me dirigí a un representante de todas las razas de Cosmic Earth y les pedí ayuda y todas juraron que ésta se me prestaría llegado el momento... y ahora ha llegado el momento —explicó—. TaeYong, el dios de la guerra, ha escapado y quiere comenzar su venganza.

 

★★★

 

            Cuando a DaWon le habían comentado que iban a reunirse para aclarar las cosas, no se había esperado que realmente la Diosa diera explicaciones sobre todo, pero estaba bastante contenta con aquello, porque por fin habían sido resueltas sus dudas... al menos, la mayoría de ellas. La bruja seguía sintiendo en el fondo de su ser que había algo que todavía no había sido explicado y que era una pieza muy importante en aquello, pero no sabía lo que era y no se había sentido con el derecho a pedirle más explicaciones a la Diosa de las que ya había dado. Además, con la declaración de que el enemigo al que debían enfrentarse había escapado de su prisión, quienes se encontraban en la sala habían comenzado a sentirse inquietas hasta que una de las sacerdotisas se había puesto en pie y había comenzado a dar órdenes.

 

            DaWon la había escuchado mandar a las otras dos sacerdotisas a distintos lugares del templo para levantar una barrera protectora en torno a éste, porque aunque era un lugar al que los hombres no podían acceder, se enfrentaban a un dios, con lo cual, éste, probablemente sería capaz de traspasar la entrada, aunque tuviera que hacer un poco de presión para hacerlo. Sin embargo, las demás, sin poder hacer nada más para ayudar, se quedaron en aquella misma sala, esperando a que llegara el momento de la acción en silencio.

 

            La bruja observó a su alrededor y vio a las gemelas, justo a su lado, apoyándose la una en la otra y susurrándose palabras de ánimo y murmurando leves encantamientos para el valor y la tranquilidad. Debían estar muy nerviosas y DaWon no las culpaba, aquello podía superar a cualquiera. Un poco más allá, se encontraba la elfa, con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas, como si estuviera realizando una plegaria. Y, en el otro extremo de la sala, la Estrella se encontraba descansando, mientras que la Diosa se encontraba a su lado, observándola con una mirada que parecía culpable, algo que la extrañó.

 

            La Estrella era la clave para derrotar al Dios, pero, ¿qué poder exacto tenía para poder hacerlo?

 

            Con aquella pregunta en mente, DaWon cogió el libro de La Historia de los Cielos, que llevaba con ella a todas partes, y buscó la sección que hablaba de las estrellas. La había leído un montón de veces, tantas que casi se la sabía de memoria, pero sentía que algo se le había pasado por alto. Y, en ese momento, lo encontró.

 

_"Las Estrellas son los seres más poderosos del Universo, pero solo son capaces de desplegar todo su poder cuando mueren, realizando de esta forma cualquier tarea, por ardua que sea"._

 

 

            Y DaWon por fin lo entendió todo, incluso el motivo de aquella mirada.

 

★★★

 

            Después de realizar la ceremonia para el regreso de su dios, Cheng Xiao y EunSeo se sintieron como llevaban mucho tiempo sin sentirse: poderosas y capaces de todo. Después de haber liberado finalmente de la prisión al dios de la guerra, ambas recogieron lo que habían usado para aquel importante ritual, así, ningún humano podría utilizarlo para invocar algo a Cosmic Earth mientras ellas no estaban en aquel lugar. Una vez estuvo todo dentro de la casa, no tardaron mucho en usar sus poderes para quemarla, borrando toda prueba de lo que habían hecho y acabando con aquel lugar que había sido su pequeño refugio en el que habían superado todo aquel tiempo que habían tenido que vivir entre los humanos. Ya no tendrían que volver más allí, porque su dios había regresado y porque iban a desatar el caos en el mundo y a recuperar su antigua vida junto a los demás dioses.

 

            Cheng Xiao se sintió un poco triste al ver las llamas consumir el hogar que había compartido con EunSeo, aquel lugar en el que habían hecho buenos recuerdos y en el que ambas se habían consolado la una en brazos de la otra. De algún modo, lo echaría de menos, aunque no echaría de menos vivir como un mortal. No obstante, sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, porque estaba destruyendo algo que había formado parte de su pasado, algo a lo que realmente le tenía aprecio.

 

            Sin embargo, no se dejó llevar por aquellas emociones tan humanas. Era una divinidad, quizás no tan poderosa como los grandes dioses, pero sí tenía cierto poder, un poder que había recuperado y que la hacía dejar de ser humana, por lo tanto, aquellos sentimientos, eran algo que una divinidad como ella no podía tener.

 

            —Tenemos que irnos —escuchó decir a EunSeo y se giró hacia ella—. Él no tardará mucho en llegar hasta aquí, así que, debemos darnos prisa y llegar hasta el lugar en el que nos encontraremos.

            —¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó. Ella no había escuchado las indicaciones que el dios le había dado a EunSeo después de escapar de su prisión.

            —Al templo de la diosa de la paz, donde está escondida —le respondió.

            —Vamos entonces —dijo Cheng Xiao—. Antes de que la diosa pueda escapar.

 

★★★

 

            En las últimas horas, la actividad en la luna mayor de Cosmic Earth había ido en aumento, hasta que, en un momento dado, una energía enorme había hasta el lugar en el que SeolA y EXY se encontraban vigilando el satélite. Esa onda de energía que habían sentido les caló hasta los huesos y un creciente miedo se apoderó de sus corazones, haciendo que ambas tuvieran que sostenerse la mano la una a la otra, para tratar de tranquilizarse lo máximo que pudieran. Las dos divinidades no tenían ni que utilizar el aparato que les habían construido y que servía para medir la actividad del dios en la luna para saber que finalmente, éste había roto sus cadenas y los barrotes que lo mantenían atrapado en aquel lugar.

 

            Finalmente, el momento que tanto habían temido había sucedido y, lo único que ellas podían hacer en ese instante era dar todo de sí mismas para detenerlo —o al menos para retenerlo durante el suficiente tiempo para que su diosa estuviera preparada para hacerle frente—. Por eso, se habían puesto en contacto con ella nada más notar la energía que procedía de la luna y le habían dado la mala noticia: el dios de la guerra había escapado.

 

            SeolA y EXY no estaban preparadas para hacerle frente al dios, nunca habían tenido el poder suficiente para hacerlo, pero nunca habían estado tan seguras de ello como en aquel momento, después de sentir el esplendor de su poder. Antes, se habían permitido tener una pequeña esperanza, la esperanza de que tras haber usado su poder para escapar de la prisión, éste estaría mermado y ellas podrían tener la oportunidad... pero no había sido así y eso se habría debido a que el dios había debido recibir ayuda de alguna forma para romper aquellos barrotes. Y ambas divinidades esperaron que ese hecho no decantara la balanza en su favor, porque si lo hacía, Cosmic Earth sería destruida.

 

            —Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó SeolA y EXY asintió.

 

            Lo sentía. Sentía aquella energía y sentía que ésta comenzaba a vagar por la luna, buscando la salida. En cuanto lo hiciera, se encontrarían frente a frente y tendría que enfrentarse a él, por lo que debían de estar preparadas.

 

            —Vamos —dijo.

 

            No tuvo que especificar nada más, solo mover su mano hacia la puerta del coche para abrirla y SeolA hizo lo mismo que ella. Ambas salieron del coche. EXY sintió la ingravidez del espacio a su alrededor durante unos segundos y, después, su cuerpo se acostumbró a ella y avanzó hasta el capó del coche, donde ya la esperaba la mayor sentada. Desde allí tratarían de retener al dios en cuanto éste apareciera ante ellas, algo que no tardó mucho en suceder. Solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que las divinidades habían salido del coche cuando vieron una sombra vestida de color rojo que se aproximaba a ellas y SeolA tomó su mano fuertemente.

 

            —Estamos juntas en esto —susurró EXY—. Juntas podemos hacerle frente, ¿estás preparada?

            —Lo estoy.

 

            La voz de SeolA fue firme al contestarle, pero EXY sintió su cuerpo temblar a través de la unión de sus manos cuando la figura del dios se acercó a ellas hasta que se quedó a solo unos pocos metros de distancia del coche.

 

            —Vaya, vaya —dijo—. No esperaba encontrarme con problemas nada más salir de ese asqueroso agujero, pero una parte de mí me decía que no iba a ser tan fácil llegar hasta Cosmic Earth, que habría algo en mi camino —el dios sonrió—. Sin embargo, me esperaba algo más espectacular, no dos divinidades menores protectoras sin ningún poder para detenerme.

 

            Molesta por aquellas palabras tan arrogantes, EXY no se lo pensó antes de acumular su energía y lanzarle una esfera destructiva al dios para callarlo. Sin embargo, tal y como había temido, ésta no le hizo absolutamente nada porque el dios alzó su brazo y la detuvo sin ningún problema, deshaciéndola en unos segundos.

 

            —Al menos tenéis agallas —replicó él—. Aunque no os va a servir de mucho.

 

            En ese momento, SeolA también le lanzó otra bola de destrucción al dios, que también esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo por su parte, aunque ésta había sido mucho más poderosa que la que había lanzado EXY segundos antes. Estaba claro que, aunque tenían la superioridad numérica, no tenían nada que hacer contra él y contra su desbordante poder.

 

            —Vamos a dejarnos de juegos —anunció el dios—. No tengo tiempo para perderlo con vosotras. Tengo un planeta que destruir para llevar a cabo mi venganza.

 

            Y, justo después de decir aquellas palabras, EXY vio cómo una espada escarlata aparecía en su mano derecha, dispuesto a atacarlas. Pero antes de que ambas pudieran hacer nada por detenerlo, éste había cruzado el espacio que las separaba y había atravesado el cuerpo de SeolA con ella sin ningún esfuerzo. La menor sintió el dolor de su compañera como si fuera suyo y sintió también cómo algo moría en su interior junto a ella. Unos segundos después, y a pesar de haber puesto distancia entre ella y el dios, EXY sintió la espada atravesarla de la misma forma que a SeolA.

 

            No habían podido hacer nada para detenerlo y éste se dirigiría a Cosmic Earth para destruir el planeta que siempre habían guardado y protegido. Antes de morir, EXY se sintió mal por no haber podido cumplir con su deber y por haber dejado que SeolA también muriera.

 

 

 

 


	11. Capítulo Décimo

 

             En cuanto volvieron las sacerdotisas del templo a la sala en la que habían tenido la reunión hacía solo unas pocas horas, DaWon decidió que era el momento indicado para contar lo que había encontrado en el libro de la Historia de los Cielos, que solo la muerte de una estrella podía desatar todo su poder y que ésta era la única forma para detener al Dios. No es que la bruja le hubiera tomado cariño a la Estrella, cuando prácticamente no habían entablado conversación, pero le parecía algo muy cruel hacer aquello, aunque eso supusiera poder derrotar a su enemigo y salvar el mundo. DaWon era una bruja de la luz, no una bruja de la sangre, por lo que la ponía muy nerviosa que tuvieran que usar ese método para triunfar en aquella batalla.

 

            Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca siquiera, un fuerte sonido resonó en las paredes del templo, haciendo que éstas vibraran y que algo de polvo cayera del techo. DaWon se tuvo que sujetar en su asiento y SooBin y DaYoung se agarraron de las manos fuertemente a su lado.

 

            —¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó una de las sacerdotisas, la chica del pelo largo.

            —MinHyung… —murmuró la elfa e, inmediatamente, se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentada, dispuesta a salir por la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la voz de la Diosa hizo que se detuviera por completo.

            —Tu lobo está bien —le dijo—. Está escondido, esperando el momento oportuno de atacar. No es tonto y sabe perfectamente que enfrentándose de frente no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

            —Entonces… —comenzó DaWon—. ¿Él está aquí ya?

 

            La Diosa de la Paz dejó de mirar a la elfa y fijó sus hermosos ojos, brillantes como perlas, en ella. Por su expresión, la bruja podía decir que no, que no era el Dios de la Guerra quien había llegado, sino alguien más… alguien de quien no tenían constancia anteriormente y que la Diosa no esperaba allí.

 

            —No, no es él —respondió—. Como Dios de la Guerra, se le adjudicaron dos divinidades menores para que lo ayudaran en su cometido, de la misma forma que a mí también se me adjudicaron otras dos para mantener la paz —les explicó. A DaWon le sonaba algo de aquel tema, de cuando había estado aprendiendo sobre dioses—. Fueron despojadas de sus poderes y enviadas a convivir con los humanos, como parte de ellos… pero deben haberlos recuperado si están aquí.

            —Emiten un aura muy poderosa… —murmuró una de las sacerdotisas, LuDa—. El templo está pensado para que ningún ser masculino pueda penetrar en él y con las barreras es incluso más complicado que eso suceda… pero siento un aura femenina…

            —¿Dónde están tus ayudantes? —cuestionó entonces la Estrella, abriendo sus ojos por fin después de haber estado un buen rato descansando.

            —Son la primera barrera para que las amenazas no entren en Cosmic Earth —dijo la Diosa—. Se encargan de proteger el perímetro del planeta… han sido las primeras en enfrentarse a TaeYong en cuanto ha escapado de su prisión… pero me temo que no podemos contar con ellas más…

 

            Las gemelas, a su lado, se abrazaron fuertemente al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ellas también habían notado que no tenían posibilidades de hacerle frente a lo que estaba a punto de llegar hasta el templo, que aquella era una lucha suicida en la que a pesar de que lo dieran todo de sí mismas, no iba a salir nada bueno de allí. Por ese motivo, y aunque a DaWon no le terminaba de gustar la idea de usar la sangre de la Estrella para poder triunfar, la bruja haría de tripas corazón y lo soportaría, se guardaría aquella información para que nadie más lo supiera y dejaría que entre los grandes y poderosos seres del Universo, arreglaran las cosas.

 

★★★

 

            Repentinamente, un fuerte temblor sacudió el templo, como si éste hubiera recibido un gran golpe y XuanYi le puso la mano en la espalda a LuDa, que se había tambaleado, para estabilizarla. La chica le agradeció con un pequeño gesto que la hubiera ayudado y después la miró con una expresión que mostraba toda su preocupación, la misma preocupación que debían sentir todas allí. Las divinidades que estaban a las órdenes del Dios de la Guerra estaban tratando de derribar las barreras que acababan de poner hacía solo unos momentos y por la fuerza que los temblores tenían, la sacerdotisa podía adivinar que no tardarían mucho en caer… y entonces, como seres femeninos, podrían entrar al lugar.

 

            Puede que ellas conocieran mejor el templo y que pudieran esconderse y desaparecer de su vista, pero eso solo serviría durante unos momentos. No podían huir constantemente. Igualmente, si aquellas sacudidas seguían siendo tan fuertes y continuas, el templo acabaría viniéndose abajo y ellas quedarían atrapadas bajo las piedras del acantilado. Salir y enfrentarse a todo era la única oportunidad que tenían para sobrevivir a aquello… pero tampoco podían enfrentarse de forma abierta a aquellos seres tan poderosos o perecerían, tal y como lo habían hecho las divinidades asociadas a la Diosa.

 

            Estaban en un callejón sin salida y necesitaban un plan, pero no tenían tiempo para hacerlo.

 

            —¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó finalmente XuanYi.

 

            No estaba segura de que alguna le fuera a contestar, porque sabía perfectamente que no había ninguna opción correcta entre las que debían elegir y que todas eran demasiado peligrosas, pero ya habían llegado hasta allí y debían cumplir con aquella tarea para poder salvar el planeta de un horrible destino.

 

            —Vamos a salir —dijo la Diosa—. Entre todas deberíamos de ser capaz de acabar con las dos divinidades que se encuentran en la entrada antes de que TaeYong llegue.

 

            Todas asintieron, pareciendo convencidas, pero XuanYi sabía que ninguna de ellas lo estaba realmente. Justo después, caminaron fuera de la sala, siguiendo la estela de la Diosa y la Estrella, que abrían la marcha. Con cada paso que daban, el estómago de la sacerdotisa se revolvía más y más pensando a lo que se tenían que enfrentar, pero trató de concentrarse en erigir una barrera alrededor de todas para que tuvieran una mínima protección. Sin embargo, sola no podía hacerlo correctamente, por lo que buscó con la mirada a sus dos compañeras, hallándolas solo unos pasos por detrás. XuanYi se detuvo unos segundos hasta que éstas la alcanzaron y después se puso en medio de las dos y las tomó de las manos.

 

            —Vamos a protegerlas a todas —murmuró—. Al menos durante el mayor tiempo posible.

 

            Las dos asintieron y el agarre en sus manos fue más firme mientras el poder espiritual de las tres se mezclaba y comenzaba a crear una barrera protectora como la que habían utilizado para proteger el templo. Quizás no durara demasiado, pero al menos las salvaría a todas de los primeros envites de los seres a los que se enfrentaban, mientras ellas podían atacarlas… o al menos esa era la esperanza de XuanYi cuando atravesó la puerta del templo y la luz de la media tarde la cegó por un instante.

 

★★★

 

            Solo hacía unos minutos que habían llegado hasta la playa en la que se encontraba el templo de la diosa de la paz. Les había costado un poco encontrarlo, porque estaba protegido por varias barreras que lo hacían impenetrable incluso para ellas —pero eso era solo de momento—. EunSeo y ella ahora tenían el poder que habían tenido antes y con éste podían echar esas barreras abajo con varios ataques y después internarse en el templo y acabar con todas las almas descarriadas que la diosa había reunido para que la ayudaran. No obstante, no tuvieron que romper las barreras y entrar al templo para poder enfrentarse a ellas, puesto que éstas salieron por su propio pie del lugar —probablemente porque el templo se les caería encima en cuanto acabaran con las barreras.

 

            —Ahora no tenemos ni que entrar —comentó EunSeo a su lado, esbozando una sonrisa—. Nos han venido a encontrar.

 

            Cheng Xiao asintió, pero no compartió del todo su alegría. Frente a ellas, habían aparecido nueve jóvenes, dos de ellas bastante poderosas —puesto que se trataban de la diosa y de una estrella— puede que con las demás no tuvieran problema alguno, pero aquellos dos seres podrían hacer que sus vidas peligraran. La chica vio cómo repentinamente, de detrás de unas rocas, apareció también un lobo enorme de color grisáceo que se colocó delante de una de las muchachas, aquella que debía ser una elfa, por las orejas puntiagudas que tenía, sumándose también a esa especie de formación de ataque que se había colocado solo a una veintena de metros de ellas.

 

            Cheng Xiao vio cómo su compañera reunió un poco de su poder y lazó una bola de pura energía hacia aquel grupo; sin embargo, a un par de metros antes de llegar a la formación, ésta rebotó contra algo y se desintegró. No iba a ser tan fácil. Si habían puesto una barrera en torno al templo, era lógico que también hubieran puesto otra alrededor de ellas mismas para resistir a los ataques que pudieran lanzarles. No obstante, de la misma forma que podrían haber acabado con la barrera protectora del templo, también lo harían con aquella… no era tan potente como para detenerlas para siempre.

 

            En ese momento, Cheng Xiao se fijó en una cosa. Tres de las chicas que estaban ante ellas, se estaban cogiendo de las manos y tenían sus ojos cerrados… eso solo podía significar una cosa: eran ellas las que mantenían aquella barrera en alto. Para comprobarlo, Cheng Xiao les lanzó un ataque, dirigido directamente a las tres y en sus rostros pudo ver cómo ese ataque les había afectado especialmente y que no podrían aguantar mucho más.

 

            —EunSeo —llamó a su compañera—. Debemos atacar a aquellas tres chicas —le señaló—. Son quienes mantienen la barrera para que nuestros ataques no las afecten.

 

            Su compañera asintió y seguidamente envió un ataque contra las tres. La barrera que había en torno a aquel grupito se hizo visible durante un segundo y Cheng Xiao pudo ver cómo tembló. Solo debían continuar haciendo aquello por un poco de más tiempo hasta que por fin pudieran penetrar en la barrera y acabar con ellas antes de que llegara su dios para que éste no tuviera que preocuparse de aquella molestia. Sin embargo, tan concentradas estaban ambas en penetrar en la barrera para atacarlas, que ninguna de ellas pensó que desde detrás la barrera podían ser atacadas y, por eso, el rayo de luz las pilló totalmente desprevenidas. Cheng Xiao solo lo pudo ver cuando éste pasó por su lado, golpeando de lleno a EunSeo en el pecho, haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre la arena de la playa.

 

            —¡EunSeo! —gritó, sintiendo cómo se le encogía el corazón al verla inmóvil.

 

★★★

 

            YeoReum había estado demasiado ocupada concentrándose en reunir energía de la naturaleza a su alrededor en los últimos minutos para poder usarla en la batalla, tan ocupada que casi ni había sentido la presencia reconfortante del espíritu a su lado, pero agradeció que hubiera llegado hasta ella sano y salvo y que se introdujera dentro de la barrera protectora que habían creado las sacerdotisas para protegerlas. Sin embargo, aunque estaba muy concentrada en su tarea, la elfa pudo notar todas las energías de fuentes no naturales que había a su alrededor: el gran poder que emanaba de la Diosa y de la Estrella y los poderes latentes de las brujas.

 

            Estaban siendo atacadas, pero la barrera se mantenía intacta de momento, por lo que la elfa no se preocupó demasiado y continuó con su tarea, hasta que unos momentos después sintió cómo una gran energía de tipo eléctrico se acumulaba cerca de ella y abrió sus ojos para ver cómo las gemelas brujas se habían tomado de las manos con fuerza. En los días que habían pasado dentro del templo, YeoReum las había visto realizar conjuros y sabía que cuando los hacían juntas su magia era mucho más poderosa, pero nunca había sentido esa gran cantidad de energía procedente de ellas. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de color verde y sus cuerpos parecían estar siendo recorridos por aquella corriente eléctrica que estaban acumulando.

 

            Recibieron otro ataque y la barrera se tambaleó, no aguantaría mucho más, por lo que ella debía darse prisa. No obstante, antes de poder hacer nada, las gemelas brujas lanzaron su ataque contra una de sus enemigas, acertándole de pleno en el pecho y haciendo que cayera sobre la arena. La otra de las divinidades a las que se enfrentaban gritó algo y después se acercó a su compañera caída, probablemente sin reparar que todavía seguían en plena batalla y que eso la hacía vulnerable totalmente. A YeoReum no le quedaba mucho para terminar de recoger toda la energía que necesitaba, así que, en cuanto lo hiciera, la atacaría sin que pudiera hacer nada para defenderse.

 

            Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar, la barrera recibió otro ataque, esta vez mucho más fuerte y lleno de cólera de parte de la divinidad que todavía se encontraba viva y la protección se deshizo como si nunca hubiera estado allí. YeoReum vio a las sacerdotisas tratando de levantar otra rápidamente, pero estaban demasiado cansadas, así que no pudieron hacerlo antes de que otro ataque se dirigiera hacia ellas. La elfa vio a la Diosa tratando de detener la bola de energía y fuego o desviarla para que no las tocara, pero el poder de aquel ataque era demasiado para ella, demasiado para que alguna de las que se encontraban allí pudieran hacer algo y éste se acabó introduciendo en su formación, alcanzando de pleno a MeiQi y a SooBin.

 

            YeoReum terminó de acumular la energía que necesitaba y acabó formando una bola de luz en sus manos, pura energía natural, y la soltó, dirigiéndola hacia su enemiga. No obstante, antes de que ésta pudiera llegar a su destino, se estrelló contra otro cuerpo que se había interpuesto, un cuerpo que emitía una energía demasiado poderosa y oscura que hizo a su cuerpo temblar. Antes de escuchar a la Diosa susurrando el nombre de TaeYong, la elfa supo perfectamente que ante ellas se encontraba el Dios de la Guerra.

 

★★★

 

            Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. La barrera que sus sacerdotisas mantenían erigida para protegerlas a todas había caído y, acto seguido, otro ataque se había dirigido hacia ellas. Bona lo había visto y había tratado de detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el poder que tenía a su disposición, pero no había podido con la energía y el poder de aquel ataque, era demasiado para ella, que no tenía todos sus poderes como diosa. Inevitablemente, aquel ataque se había introducido en su formación y había acabado alcanzando a dos de las chicas, haciendo que, su energía vital desapareciera de forma inmediata.

 

            El corazón de la diosa se encogió, porque había sido incapaz de hacer algo por evitar que sucediera, ella solo tenía puestas sus esperanzas en que la estrella que había llamado pudiera acabar con él, pero no había previsto que aquellas divinidades se cruzaran también en su camino y lo hicieran todo tan complicado. Bona sintió en ese momento cómo una esfera de energía de la naturaleza salía de las manos de la elfa, tratando de alcanzar a la divinidad que les había lanzado el anterior ataque, pero éste no llegó a buen puerto porque antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, una figura oscura se interpuso y lo bloqueó, como si no fuera nada. Una figura que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin contemplar y que hizo que su corazón se detuviera durante unos segundos.

 

            —TaeYong —susurró.

            —Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, hermana —dijo él—. Creía que me recibirías de otra forma mucho más agradable, con un beso apasionado o dejando que me introdujera en tu cuerpo, como antaño… pero no, me recibes atacando a mis subordinadas.

            —No tendrías que haber escapado de tu prisión —respondió ella—. Y deberías volver a ella.

            —No, hermana. Estás equivocada —le replicó—. Tú deberías haber estado conmigo allí durante todo este tiempo y ahora deberías estar a mi lado mientras destruimos este mundo. No quiero hacerte daño.

            —Jamás permitiré que destruyas Cosmic Earth —contestó—. ¡Jamás!

            —Inténtalo.

 

            TaeYong se preparó para atacar, pero en ese mismo instante, la estrella se separó de su lado y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el dios, con gran determinación, hasta solo quedarse a unos pasos de él. Bona sintió cómo su corazón se encogía. La estrella iba a cumplir con la misión que le había encomendado, iba a hacer lo que debía para poder solucionar aquello, iba a cumplir su deseo. El dios la miró sin comprender durante unos momentos, hasta que YeonJung sacó un cuchillo de sus ropas y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada por detenerla, se lo clavó profundamente en su corazón, haciendo que su sangre comenzara a manar y que el ser acabara de rodillas sobre la arena.

 

            —¡NO! —gritó TaeYong, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

 

El deseo de Bona estaba siendo cumplido y el dios estaba comenzando a perder sus poderes de nuevo, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez. Su hermano la miró, con odio puro en sus ojos y por un momento la diosa se sintió mal por hacer aquello, porque era sangre de su sangre, porque era el único al que alguna vez había amado… pero aquello era lo único que podía hacer y eso era lo correcto. Encerrar de nuevo a TaeYong en la prisión que había sido creada para él y así salvar el mundo y a todas las criaturas que habitaban en él.

 

★★★

 

5 meses después…

 

            Bona se acercó hasta la escalinata de mármol que subía hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba el busto de su amado y se sentó junto a él como acostumbraba para mirar hacia el mundo que se extendía a sus pies. Desde que había detenido el mal que había acechado el planeta, este estaba de lo más tranquilo y en paz a pesar de que la sangre había sido derramada para poder protegerlo. La diosa sentía una intensa punzada en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en las vidas que habían tenido que ser quitadas para que todo pudiera ir bien y en el dolor que éstas provocaban en aquellas que las recordaban.

 

            Pero el dolor poco a poco empezaría a remitir y poco a poco, el recuerdo de las personas que habían dejado atrás se iría diluyendo y todas aquellas que habían ayudado en aquella causa podrían seguir viviendo su vida… ese era el único regalo que Bona podía hacerles por los servicios que le habían prestado y por haber formado parte de aquello y haber jurado mantenerlo en secreto.

 

 


	12. Epílogo

            Frustración. Rabia. Dolor. Impotencia. Sed de venganza. Necesidad de destrucción. Todos aquellos eran los sentimientos que emanaban del dios que había sido derrotado y encerrado por segunda vez. TaeYong no podía controlarlos, ellos lo controlaban a él y no paraba de darle vueltas a los últimos acontecimientos, a los segundos antes de aquella catástrofe en la que había resultado su intento de arrasar Cosmic Earth como venganza por lo que había sufrido todos aquellos siglos encerrado en aquella prisión de forma totalmente injusta. Él era un dios, no se merecía aquello, solo había hecho lo conveniente, lo que su naturaleza le marcaba, para lo que había sido creado, para sembrar la discordia y la maldad en los corazones de los humanos hasta que éstos se destrozaran los unos a los otros.

 

            Durante siglos había estado encerrado, sus poderes sellados en aquel espacio lunar que prácticamente se había vuelto el único hogar que recordaba, había tratado y tratado de salir de allí y cuando lo había conseguido, solo había sido para volver a aquel lugar que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Todo debido a aquella que una vez amó.  Su amor había sido algo prohibido, su amor no tenía que haber surgido en primer lugar. Una de las reglas más importantes entre los dioses era aquella, la de no amar a los que tenían tu misma sangre, a los que procedían del mismo vientre que tu madre… y ellos habían roto esa regla, desencadenando la ira de los demás dioses.

 

            TaeYong culpaba a la diosa de la paz, a su melliza, de haber huido cuando comenzó a desencadenar las guerras en el mundo de los humanos, aquel mundo que los demás dioses habían creado como forma de detenerlos; TaeYong la culpaba de que lo hubiera dejado solo, a merced de la perdición… pero una parte de sí mismo entendía que para Bona, la seguridad y la armonía entre todos los seres vivos era lo más importante, más importante que aquel amor prohibido que habían compartido.

 

            Unos ruidos fuera de la prisión en la que se encontraba pusieron al dios alerta, alejándolo de su mente llena de recuerdos y de pensamientos, haciendo que éste se enfocara en aquellos sonidos. Agudizando su oído, TaeYong pudo notar que lo que escuchaba eran pasos, algo que lo extrañó de sobremanera porque nunca nadie antes había ido a visitarlo a su prisión; pero lo que más lo desconcertó fue de quién procedían aquellos pasos.

 

            —Bona —susurró cuando la figura de la diosa apareció ante él, al otro lado de aquellos barrotes de energía que lo mantenían encerrado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

            —He venido a verte —respondió ella—. Te echo de menos.

            —Entonces, ¿por qué me has vuelto a encerrar? —le cuestionó, sintiendo cómo la ira crecía dentro de su cuerpo.

            —Porque debes pagar por destruir todo lo que siempre he intentado proteger —contestó la diosa.

            —Es mi naturaleza —replicó él.

            —Igual que la mía proteger y querer a todos los seres de este mundo, incluido tú.

 

            Y después de decir aquellas palabras, la diosa se dio la vuelta y desapareció, dejándolo de nuevo en la oscuridad y con un vacío en su corazón que no sería llenado ni con la completa destrucción de Cosmic Earth. No. La siguiente vez que pudiera escapar de allí, destruiría todo el Universo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Decidí usar los nombres artísticos de las chicas para que no hubiera mucha confusión a la hora de leer (y porque yo todavía estoy en proceso de aprenderme sus verdaderos nombres) y también debido a que como es en otro mundo, pensé que los nombres reales no quedaban del todo bien en esta historia llena de fantasía.  
> —Igual los primeros capítulos de la primera parte son algo confusos, pero espero que todo se haya ido aclarando a medida que he ido explicando los diferentes temas y situaciones que al principio no se saben. Lo fui descubriendo todo poco a poco porque no quería soltar los bombazos desde el principio.  
> —The Story of Heavens (La Historia de los Cielos) es un libro real escrito por Sir Robert Stawell Ball a finales del siglo XIX en el que explica el universo de una forma bastante poética. En el MV de Secret aparece este libro y este libro es el utilizado por DaWon para entender todo el misterio, aunque obviamente las cosas que yo digo que aparecen para que la historia tenga sentido, no lo hacen realmente. Si tenéis tiempo y ganas de leerlo como hice yo, encontré un pdf en inglés que os dejo aquí.  
> —Puede que durante la primera parte os hayáis quedado un poco locas con respecto a los cambios entre el día y la noche en las diferentes escenas. A veces, el cambio se producía porque realmente eran días distintos, pero cuando se produce la invocación, en cada escena es una hora distinta debido a que las chicas se encuentran todas en diferentes lugares de Cosmic Earth, que al ser un planeta y rotar sobre sí mismo, tiene sus husos horarios según el sitio en el que se viva.  
> —Para lo de los rituales y tal, como no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlos, estuve mirando en páginas al azar de internet y cogí algunas ideas de lo que iba viendo y lo fui fusionando hasta que me gustó cómo quedaba la cosa.  
> —Aunque puede que no tenga sentido para vosotras, yo tenía en mente a alguien cada vez que hablaba del Dios Supremo y éste era, ni más ni menos, que JooHeon de MONSTA X. No por nada en especial, sino porque me dio mucho en el kokoro su papel en el Clan (la trilogía que sacó el grupo entre el 2016–2017) y tenía que ser él o no podía ser nadie más.  
> —Lo siento, pero no pude evitar introducir a algunos miembros de NCT (TaeYong como antagonista y DoYoung y Mark de personas muy extras —sobre todo DoYoung, DoYoung es un personaje demasiado extra en esta historia y muchas ni os habréis dado cuenta de que ha salido, pero ahí está—) porque los adoro demasiado y porque shippeo mucho a estos dos grupos que ni siquiera han tenido realmente interacciones propiamente dichas delante de las cámaras.  
> —Doy mucha pena escribiendo batallas, es mi asignatura pendiente, siempre lo ha sido, pero yo lo intento y trato de solucionarlo para que no sea así y poder hacer las cosas bien. Todavía doy mucho asco escribiendo esas escenas, pero poco a poco voy haciéndolo mejor y llegará un momento en el que se me den bien y entonces seré super feliz y vosotros podréis leer una batalla mía con calidad.  
> —Y siento muchísimo más lo de las muertes, pero no podía hacer un final feliz sin que hubiera bajas, sería extraño que después de una batalla no hubiera alguna que otra muerte. ¡Yo quiero a todas mis cósmicas, pero era totalmente necesario!  
> —El proceso de subida del fic no ha sido tan largo como lo fue el proceso de escritura, pero espero que hayáis disfrutado de este proceso tanto cómo yo he disfrutado escribiendo esta historia.


End file.
